


Historia de un viaje

by tinuvielf



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго, окончив школу, поступил в университет, и Ишшин в качестве подарка преподнёс ему заграничную поездку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

С самого начала он подозревал, что это не такая уж хорошая идея, как кажется на первый взгляд. Поступление в университет, конечно, важное событие в жизни любого человека, и Ичиго пришлось сильно потрудиться в последний учебный год, чтобы успешно сдать выпускные экзамены. Но благодаря Ишшину, жизнь младшего Куросаки после того, как его фамилия оказалась в списке зачисленных, превратилась в цирк. Сумасшедший папаша встретил вернувшегося, как он выразился, «с победой» сына безумным танцем, а потом целый час пытался рыдать на плече у парня, подвывая: «Как жаль, что Масаки не дожила до такого момента!» Остановить «концерт» удалось только Карин, которая хорошим пинком отправила родителя в бреющий полёт до ближайшей стены, и лишь после этого Ичиго вместе с друзьями смог отпраздновать поступление.

Однако на следующий день, когда утром отец и сын завтракали одни, бородач – уже без шуток - преподнёс новый сюрприз. Спустя несколько дней именно из-за него Ичиго пришлось целый час выслушивать нечто, вроде:

\- Как наш Ичиго повзрослел, Масаки-чан! – выл старший Куросаки, прижимаясь щекой к плакату жены. – Ведь только недавно я водил его в школу, а теперь он сам едет за границу! И ведь не один, с девушкой! О, Масаки, если бы ты видела, какой он стал самостоятельный!

Парень скрежетал зубами, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не наподдать «заботливому» папаше. Из-за его воплей Ичиго вообще расхотелось куда-либо ехать, но, он точно знал, тут уж не отвертеться. Между прочим, автобус в Токийский аэропорт скоро приедет на станцию Каракуры, а они ещё даже не вышли из дома! Собранные сумки ждали, вот-вот в дверь постучится Рукия (которую в данный момент на улице по-братски напутствовал Бьякуя и по-дружески – Ренджи); Ишшин же продолжал позорить временного шинигами. Куросаки боялся задуматься, что случится, если его крики про «девушку» долетят до Кучики - как минимум, Ичиго был обеспечен великолепный разговор с рокубантай тайчо на дорожку!

\- Всё, хватит, - время поджимало, и терпение рыжего быстро подошло к концу. Не обращая внимания на плач отца, Ичиго попрощался с сёстрами и подхватил свои вещи. – Эй, бородач! Ты как хочешь, но я ухожу.

Гневный окрик подействовал: экс-тайчо развернулся, одним движением вытер слёзы и, стукнув себя в грудь, гордо произнёс:

\- Я тебя провожу, сынок!

\- Только этого не хватало, - поспешно буркнул Ичиго, однако широкая ладонь родителя уже опустилась на его плечо, заставляя идти.

Коридор Куросаки-младший прошёл быстро и уверенно, он схватился за дверную ручку, и только тут, повинуясь жесту отца, остановился. Чёрт, опять прощаться! 

\- Ичиго...

Парень ненавидел расставания. Ладно бы, если пришлось уходить на битву или важную встречу с врагами, на экзамен, в конце концов, но ведь они с Рукией сейчас просто поедут в аэропорт! Впереди, правда, недельная поездка по Испании, значит, избежать напутствий всё равно не удастся, только почему нельзя обойтись парой-тройкой нормальных слов? Неприятное ощущение в душе было похоже на саднящую боль в горле, как при ангине, Ичиго хотелось поскорей уже отворить дверь и уйти. 

\- ...я знаю, ты у меня хороший парень, - Ишшин сделал паузу, собираясь с духом. Временный шинигами тоже молчал, больше не помышляя о том, как бы сбежать раньше времени: ему слишком редко приходилось слышать, как отец говорил безо всякой дурашливости и идиотских шуточек. Пожалуй, с победы над Айзеном то был третий или четвёртый раз. - Очень глупых ошибок, уверен, не наделаешь. Знаешь, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провёл эти каникулы, - улыбнулся мужчина, - ты их, правда, заслужил, а то потом, в университете, отдыхать особо не придётся. Ну, а когда прилетите, не теряйся, - напоследок он крепко сжал руку сына и, совершенно неожиданно для того, буквально выпихнул Ичиго из дома. - Я замолвил словечко, вас там встретят, - вполголоса добавил бывший капитан, когда парень уже шагнул за порог.

Младший Куросаки, всё же уловивший общий смысл фразы, хотел спросить, что это значило, но стоило только временному шинигами выйти на улицу, как он нос к носу столкнулся с Ренджи и Бьякуей. Рукия, с небольшой сумкой, стояла возле дороги и нетерпеливо притоптывала ножкой, а капитан и лейтенант шестого отряда как по команде застыли перед парнем, желая сказать ему пару слов на прощание.

\- Только попробуй руки распустить, - оскалился в опасной улыбке Абараи и с силой стукнул приятеля кулаком по плечу, - я тебя и там достану!

\- Ага, как же! – фыркнул, копируя его улыбку, рыжий и вопросительно взглянул на Бьякую, ожидая и от капитана чего-нибудь в подобном ключе.

\- Куросаки Ичиго, - ледяным тоном начал аристократ, и исполняющий обязанности шинигами поёжился, - если я узнаю, что ты покушался на честь моей сестры, ты пожалеешь о том, что родился на свет.

\- Понял я, понял, - беззлобно огрызнулся парень, подумав, что Кучики мог придумать и что-нибудь более оригинальное.

\- Ичиго! – недовольный голосок Рукии в одно мгновение закончил напутственную сцену, избавив того от ещё нескольких «добрых слов». Шинигами расступились, пропуская коллегу, потому что маленькая девушка тоже потеряла всяческое терпение. – Скоро автобус придёт, а нам добраться надо! Давай поторапливайся!

Хмыкнув, Куросаки поудобнее перехватил свою сумку, закинув её на плечо, сделал прощальный жест рукой провожающим и вместе с подругой направился на остановку.

***

Всё было подстроено. Точно, всё против него. Куросаки понял это, пока они сидели в аэропорту и ждали самолёт, хотя нет, первые мысли стали посещать его голову в автобусе, по дороге в Токио. Рукия сидела у окна и постоянно вертелась, рассматривая всё снаружи, а если же видела что-то интересное, толкала парня в бок. Ичиго распрощался с надеждой спокойно почитать новую мангу уже на пятом тычке и со вздохом окончательно повернулся к подруге, выслушивая новую порцию восторженных возгласов.

\- Ичиго, слушай, а как выглядит самолёт? – наконец, выдала шинигами, усевшись спокойно в своём кресле. – Нет, я, конечно, читала, - у рыжего округлились глаза, когда он увидел в руках у Кучики вырванные страницы из какой-то книги с изображением ещё первых аэропланов, - но мы, что, действительно полетим вот на такой штуке?

Хотелось шикнуть на неё, чтобы Рукия перестала в полный голос задавать идиотские вопросы. На друзей практически неотрывно смотрела половина пассажиров, а Ичиго так не хотелось привлекать внимания! Что о них сейчас думали эти люди? Что парень едет со своей девушкой куда-нибудь отдыхать! Ведь это не так... ну, не совсем так! Проклятье, если бы Куросаки мог объяснить, что все они заблуждались! Самое начало путешествия, но уже такие проблемы, что хотелось повернуть назад. Ичиго снова начал жалеть, что друзья с ними не поехали: Ишида усиленно занимался к первому семестру, Чад уехал к родным в Мексику, а Иноуэ отказалась, как только узнала, что остальные не могут. Всё ещё тогда не задалось!

\- Кстати, - глубокомысленно произнёс парень, когда они, забрав свои сумки, направились из автобуса к входу в здание аэропорта, - а как так получилось, что ты тоже едешь?

Кучики, полуобернувшись, качнула солнечным зонтиком, дожидаясь, пока Куросаки, великодушно взявший на себе переноску и её вещей, подойдёт поближе.

\- Разве непонятно? – немного удивлённо спросила она и подняла голову, с восторгом рассматривая аэровокзал. – Нии-сама, - многозначительно произнесла девушка, и Ичиго тяжело вздохнул. Да, глупый вопрос, можно было и промолчать. Естественно, вездесущий Бьякуя с его связями, которые удивительным образом распространялись и за пределы Сообщества душ! Но тогда как Кучики отпустил сестру одну с... кхм, обычным шинигами? Одну без своего присмотра или контроля со стороны кого-то из тех, кому Бьякуя доверял! – Но вообще это была идея Укитаке-тайчо, - пояснила Рукия, лёгкой походкой направляясь к стеклянным дверям, - он сказал, что я ещё ни разу не была в отпуске и что мне пора отдохнуть, а нии-сама организовал всё это.

Нет, непременно заговор. Куросаки даже знал, кто его зачинщик. Ишшин, естественно! Бородач же когда-то служил с Укитаке-саном, наверняка решил поработать сводником на почве соединения двух сердец и подговорил нынешних тайчо, чтобы они всё незаметно устроили! 

Осознав, что он только что подумал про себя с Рукией, как про любящие сердца, парень густо покраснел, громко фыркнул на весь зал ожидания и едва не облил себя колой. 

Ещё одно подтверждение теории заговора Ичиго получил тогда, когда самолёт оторвался от полосы и взял курс на Барселону. Кучики, без умолку трещавшая в предвкушении новых впечатлений, наконец, замолчала, но ей едва не стало плохо при взлёте. У Куросаки самого закладывало уши, однако парень стоически терпел, думая, что нельзя показать перед Рукией свой страх. Он тоже первый раз летел, страдал от боли и неудобства, пока самолёт поднимался, однако девушке, не подозревавшей прежде о существовании таких «железных птиц», будет ещё хуже, если она поймёт, что её спутник напуган до глубины души. Однако Рукия оказалась намного выносливей, чем Куросаки думал о ней. Перегрузки вскоре прошли, и шинигами буквально приклеилась к иллюминатору, с восхищением наблюдая, как самолёт сначала вошёл в плотную зону облаков, а затем поднялся над ней.

Временному шинигами было не до восторженных ахов и вздохов. Тринадцать с половиной часов полёта, соседнее с Рукией сидение, полный салон, из-за чего парень не мог пересесть, недоумевающие (а иногда – чересчур понимающие) взгляды других пассажиров и пристальное внимание стюардов! Ичиго клялся себе, что когда вернётся – если вернётся – Ишшин ему за всё ответит! Что отец сделал, что двух молодых людей, ещё не являющихся совершеннолетними, нормально пропустили на посадку без сопровождения взрослых? Да у Ичиго мурашки по коже маршировали (хорошо, что без приёмов с оружием), когда у них проверяли документы! Где Урахара раздобыл паспорт для Рукии? Да ещё и такой, что их выпустили через границу!

В голове крутилась одна-единственная чёткая мысль – во всём виноват Ишшин! Кто же ещё?! Спелся наверняка с этим торговцем... или с кем похуже. Отец и на прощание бросил какую-то странную фразу, Ичиго не разобрал её чётко, но там точно было что-то про встречу!

Сообразив, что он минут десять пялился на одну и ту же страницу манги, Куросаки закрыл злополучный томик, решив, что лучше пролистает японо-испанский разговорник («Крайне редкий экземпляр, надеюсь, Куросаки-сан оценит то, с каким трудом я его добыл!»). Воспоминание об исследователе вызвало зубной скрежет, и пальцы едва не разорвали злополучную книжонку. Пришлось отложить её тоже отложить в сторону и искать, чем бы заняться. Рядом Кучики, обложившись ручками, карандашами и блокнотиками, с упоением малевала в своём альбоме неказистый самолётик, из иллюминаторов которого высовывались два Чаппи: один маленький и темноволосый, а другой – с огненно-рыжей головой и большим мечом, торчавшим с другой стороны самолёта. Отчёт, что ли, в рисунках делала для брата? Ужаснувшись рисунку, Ичиго хотел сказать, что у него вообще-то имелся фотоаппарат, но всё-таки промолчал: может, за тринадцать часов Рукии надоест творить, и она перестанет терроризировать его своими художествами?

Ощутив на себе чей-то взгляд, и.о. шинигами поднял голову. Приличного вида японец в очках, увидев нахмуренного парня, поспешно смутился и сел на своё место, для верности прикрывшись газетой. У Ичиго дёрнулся левый глаз, но он тоже предпочёл уткнуться в разговорник и сделать вид, что ничего вокруг не замечает. Вот так всегда... парень издёргался из-за того, что на них порой откровенно пялились, и даже не подозревал, что причина могла быть не в них, а в нём – точнее, в ярком и привлекающем цвете волос. Японцы поглядывали на друзей испуганно и осуждающе, европейцы – понимающе или вовсе не обращали внимания. Однако таковых в салоне было совсем мало, Рукия опять сидела у окна, и потому все взгляды доставались Куросаки, который снова поклялся, что отец за это заплатит. Перелистывая книжку (читать в такой атмосфере он просто не мог), парень всерьёз начинал задумываться над тем, что вернётся с этих каникул с обострённой формой паранойи.

И вообще, почему Испания?!

Где-то на шестом часу полёта умаявшаяся рисовать Кучики уснула, приняв почему-то его плечо за подушку. Сдвинуть девушку Ичиго не мог – у него глаза тоже слипались, однако он продолжал бодрствовать, хотя большая часть докучавших шинигами пассажиров уже давно видела пятый, а то и шестой сон. Самолёт должен был прилететь в Барселону в половину второго ночи, пока они ещё доберутся до гостиницы, которая располагалась (если Куросаки правильно понял сбивчивые объяснения отца и написанную на испанском путёвку) в маленьком прибрежном городке... Парня разбудил стюард, когда они уже начали снижаться, потом рыжий кое-как растолкал Рукию.

\- Мы уже прилетели? – сонно бормотала девушка, пытаясь устроиться поудобней на подушке, которая вдруг начала двигаться.

\- Ага, - сквозь зубы выдавил Куросаки, сражаясь с ремнём безопасности. – Давай пристёгивайся!

Из самолёта в здание аэропорта (слава Ками!) их привезли специальным автобусом, и после четверти часа нервотрёпки для Ичиго (Рукия за проверку документов не волновалась вообще) за обоими закрылись стеклянные двери. Оказавшись на улице, парень поставил сумки на тротуар, утёр со лба пот – уж больно душно для ночи! - и замер с открытым ртом, увидев в паре метров перед собой высокую пальму.

\- Здорово, - восхищённо протянула Рукия, захлопав в ладоши. – Ичиго, смотри, здесь повсюду пальмы!

Кучики унеслась вперёд, едва ли не прыгая от счастья возле каждого дерева. Её друг, отдуваясь, снял с себя лёгкую ветровку: он знал, что в Испании летом жарко, но не думал, что это правило распространяется и на ночи! Крикнув Рукии, чтобы она не уходила далеко, Ичиго вытащил из кармана карту и, мысленно проклиная родителя, принялся искать на ней искомый городок с трудно выговариваемым испанским названием. Вчера же парень находил нужную точку за несколько минут, почему не получалось сейчас?! 

Занятые своими делами шинигами совершенно не заметили, что за ними наблюдали из белого кабриолета, припаркованного среди других машин на противоположной стороне улицы. Сидевшая на переднем пассажирском сиденье девушка с двумя хвостиками постоянно вертелась, оглядывая разноцветную толпу, выходившую из аэровокзала; её спутник – типичный испанец лет двадцати – вёл себя более спокойно и выражал свои эмоции только тем, что постукивал пальцами по рулю и курил сигарету. Наконец, водитель дёрнул подругу за хвостик и указал ей на колоритную парочку, сразу же отделившуюся от остальных прибывших.

\- ¿Crees que son ellos? /Думаешь, это они?/ – несколько озадаченно поинтересовалась девушка, внимательно изучая рыжего парня, который на непонятном языке то и дело рявкал что-то подруге. 

\- Por supuesto. Señor Kurosaki dijó que su hijo es pelirrojo /Определённо. Сеньор Куросаки говорил, у его сына рыжие волосы/, - ответил ей тот, туша сигарету и заводя двигатель.

\- Parece grosero /Какой-то он грубый/, - надула губы пассажирка, когда её приятель взялся за руль.

Кабриолет, взревев, лихо развернулся и, миновав несколько туристических автобусов, подъехал к молодому человеку с ярко-рыжей шевелюрой, скрывшемуся за большой и подробной картой Каталонии.

\- Сеньор Куросаки Ичиго?

Тот совсем не обратил внимания на английскую речь, не предполагая, что могли обращаться к нему, но, разобрав в ней своё имя, резко вскинул голову. Стоявшая перед ним парочка молодых людей, явно коренных испанцев, как-то доверия не внушала: одеты они были во всё белое, что в сознании Ичиго стойко ассоциировалось до сих пор с Айзеном и Эспадой. Тем более, откуда они знали его имя?!

\- Ну... – протянул он по-английски, взвешивая все «за» и «против», - это я.

\- Рады познакомиться! – смуглый темноволосый парень, очень похожий своей причёской на Чада, приветственно улыбнулся и протянул руку. – Мы – Dioses de la muerte или, по-вашему, шинигами.

«Я так и знал», - пронеслось в голове у Куросаки, но прежде, чем он сообразил, как ответить на сенсационное заявление, к компании вприпрыжку вернулась Рукия.

\- О, а вы, должно быть, сеньорита Кучики Рукия? – к большому неудовольствию Ичиго, испанец очень оживился, увидев девушку (ему, что, своей спутницы мало?!), и отвесил глубокий поклон.

Кучики, ни слова не знавшая на испанском, машинально кивнула и адресовала другу вопросительный взгляд. Она только хотела поделиться с ним кучей открытий, а тут появились эти неизвестные персоны, и непонятно, кто они и чего хотят!

\- Он спросил, неужели это Рукия Кучики, - нехотя перевёл парень и добавил уже на английском: - Да, вы правы.

\- Рады познакомиться! – повторила теперь девчонка с двумя смешными хвостиками и сделала шажок вперёд. – Третий офицер восьмого отряда Ана Лусия Химена Ортега де Госе, - Ичиго попытался воспроизвести услышанное и сбился, - можно просто Ана Лусия или Лусия, - снисходительно усмехнулась та, увидев его заминку. – Ортега де Госе – это фамилия, если что, досталась мне от каких-то там важных предков. Меня даже некоторые наши земляки иногда не могут правильно позвать, путаются! – она захихикала, прикрывая рот рукой, и толкнула локтем напарника. Ошарашенный Куросаки, моргая, уставился на него, ожидая ещё одного тяжело произносимого и ужасно звучащего имени.

\- Лейтенант восьмого отряда Алехандро Мигель Мартинес, - коротко и по-прежнему улыбаясь, сказал парень (их японские коллеги вздохнули с заметным облегчением) и пригласительным жестом распахнул дверцу машины, - садитесь, мы довезём вас до гостиницы.

Отказаться, как ни хотелось Куросаки, не вышло: сами бы они вряд ли быстро добрались до нужного места, да и Рукия, вцепившись в рукав его футболки, настойчиво требовала принять предложение. Ей, конечно же, не терпелось познакомиться с ними поближе, блин, да кто наградил Кучики таким любопытством?! Устроившись на месте за водителем, Ичиго в подробностях планировал, что скажет отцу, позвонив домой. Неугомонная Рукия опять вертелась без остановки и, разглядывая ночной город, то и дело приказывала другу спросить у их невольных гидов «что там светится такое», «а что это за гора» и тому подобное.

\- Она совсем не знает языка? – сочувственно улыбнулась Лусия. 

Офицер, наплевав на все правила безопасности, перевесилась через спинку сиденья и, подперев рукой подбородок, с огромным интересом рассматривала гостей – в основном, почему-то только одного Ичиго. Тот уже не знал, куда деться от открытого взгляда тёмно-карих глаз, в которых ему чудились то лёгкая насмешка, то настоящее детское удивление, словно Куросаки был не шинигами, а, по крайней мере, пришельцем с другой планеты. Эта маленькая испанка (ростом офицер оказалась немного ниже Рукии) напоминала рыжему Ячиру, но тогда в сравнение с лейтенантом напрашивался только Зараки, и хотя Мартинес был ни капельки не похож на джубантай тайчо, Ичиго всё равно покрывался холодным потом: вдруг угадал?

\- И я тоже не знаю, - протянул он, отрицательно качая головой. Встречный ветер, наконец, избавил парня от отвратительной жары, немного расслабившись, Ичиго позволил себе откинуть назад голову и взглянуть на небо. Вопреки ожиданиям, оно, наполненное оранжевыми отсветами, вовсе не походило на то ночное небо, какое было в Японии, и уж совсем не могло сравниться с угольно-чёрным сводом Уэко. – Las Noches... – неожиданно для самого себя выдохнул Ичиго, вспомнив о мире Пустых.

\- А? – удивлённо переспросила Ана и в ту же секунду обиженно воскликнула. – Эй, а говорил, что не знаешь по-испански!

\- Пару словечек могу сказать, - процедил временный шинигами, пожалевший, что позволил себе забыться. – Был повод запомнить.

\- Только это означает не «ночь», а «ночью», - усмехнулся Мартинес и – его жест показался Ичиго смутно знакомым - почесал затылок, - то, что ты сейчас сказал. Это я так, для справки... Эх, как давно у нас не было обмена опытом! – посетовал Алехандро, заставив Куросаки насторожиться. Ну, если бородач устроил ему не каникулы, а командировку, он может уже ложиться в гроб! – Но что поделать, многие к нашему климату не могут приспособиться, мы же с чужим режимом работы не справляемся. Вот и начали забывать своих коллег – ездим только друг к другу в гости, да и то иногда! – Ичиго стыдно было сказать, что до момента встречи он как-то не задумывался о существовании шинигами в других странах. – Последний раз одного из ваших к нам отправили лет сто пятьдесят назад, я тогда ещё только в отряд поступил на службу. Сейчас вспомню, как его звали... блин... Ана, ты не помнишь? Я же тебе рассказывал!

\- Соуске, - с готовностью выручила его офицер, - Айзен Соуске. Эй, ребята, вы чего такие хмурые?

Куросаки и Кучики (ей даже не потребовалось переводить, о чём шла речь), щеголявшие на редкость кислыми и мрачными физиономиями, почти в один голос произнесли:

\- Эспада.

\- Ну, Эспада так Эспада, - пожала плечами Лусия, так ничего и не поняв.

\- Теперь я понял, - наклонившись к подруге, прошептал Ичиго ей на ухо, - откуда у Айзена была такая тяга на всё иноязычное. Эспада, Лас Ночес, всякие названия эти испанские...

\- Ага, - Рукию передёрнуло при воспоминании о той войне, но, поразмыслив, девушка уверенно добавила: - И откуда дизайны одежды для своих арранкаров он брал, тоже понятно.

\- Думаешь? – усомнился тот и, натолкнувшись на прелюбопытный взгляд испанки, замолчал.

Слава Ками, что эти двое только довезли их до отеля, а не стали ещё заходить внутрь и помогать с регистрацией. Пока Кучики разглядывала через окна начинавшийся через дорогу пляж и ночное море, Ичиго, разрываясь между желанием покраснеть от смущения и побить своего отца (он надеялся, что бородачу хорошо чихалось), заполнял нужные бумажки. Один номер на двоих, хорошо хоть, что кровать не двуспальная, иначе бы Ишшину вместе с Урахарой (а чтоб наверняка!) лучше самим закапываться в землю. Тут временный шинигами понял даже, почему обоих отправили именно в Испанию: наверняка по великолепному отзыва Айзена, чтоб ему на том свете!

\- А в чём проблема? – беззаботно пожала плечами Рукия, когда рыжий сообщил ей, какой номер им дали. – Я же сколько у тебя в шкафу жила! – отобрав с этими словами у друга ключ, девушка, насвистывая, отправилась искать нужную комнату, оставив его с сумками.

\- Ну да, конечно, - огрызнулся про себя Куросаки, чувствуя, что начинает закипать от злости, - делов-то! – он так надеялся, что каникулы пройдут нормально, без малейшей проблемы или двусмысленности, из-за которой пришлось бы краснеть! Но жить они будут в одном помещении, и парень уже примерно знал, сколько насмешек ему придётся вытерпеть по возвращении от отца и Урахары. Рукии-то всё равно, а вот Ичиго...

Зайдя в номер, временный шинигами первым делом открыл окно нараспашку, чтобы хоть немного проветрить комнату. Правда, наличие кондиционера, который обнаружился возле балкона, внушало парню надежду, что особых проблем с жарой и духотой они испытывать не будут. Разбирая свою сумку, Куросаки мельком, но поглядывал в сторону подруги и каждый раз едва сдерживал разбиравший его смех: Кучики заставила тумбочку у своей кровати многочисленными рисунками Чаппи в рамочках, в верхний ящичек зачем-то спрятала упаковку с Гиконганом. Смеяться Ичиго перестал только тогда, когда самое лучшее место на шкафчике занял портрет серьёзного и сурового нии-сама, который призван был, наверное, оберегать покой младшей сестры.

\- Так... ну вроде всё вроде, - сказал он самому себе и, вспомнив, что хотел перед сном принять душ, направился в ванную. Спать, конечно, хотелось ужасно, но потерпеть несколько минут парень ещё мог, однако стоило только взяться за ручку, как дверь распахнулась и ударила его по лбу. – Эй, ты что творишь?!

\- Я первая в душ! – безапелляционно выкрикнула та из ванной, и следом защёлкнулся замок.

\- Я спорю, что ли? – буркнул тот, понимая, что возражать действительно бесполезно. Как Рукия вообще успела его опередить? Ну, а если опередила, то не выгонять же её! 

Взгляд и.о. шинигами упал на мобильный телефон, брошенный им в процессе разбора сумки на кровать, и Куросаки, плюхнувшись рядом, набрал номер, предусмотрительно отводя трубку подальше от уха.

\- И-чи-го! – немедленно взвыл на другом конце провода Ишшин, и Ичиго показалось, что через мембрану сейчас польются слёзы и сопли. – Масаки, мой сын звонит мне из другой страны! Я думал, что никогда не доживу до этого момента!..

\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - процедил парень, закипая. В конце концов, сколько можно дурачиться?! Вытьё родителя перешло в другую тональность, и пределу терпения Ичиго пришёл конец. – Слушай, бородач, я тебе всё припомню! – заорал он в полный голос, забыв о том, что мог перебудить спящих соседей. - И самолёт, и местных шинигами, и номер! Заказывай могилу уже сейчас!

\- Яре-яре, Куросаки-сан, - неожиданно вклинился в беседу третий голос, до боли знакомый и ехидный, - номер-то тебе чем не угодил?

Низко зарычав – этот идиот в панамке ещё и хохотал, как сумасшедший! – Куросаки нажал на кнопку сброса вызова. Мобильник вместе с ругательствами хозяина полетел куда-то в сторону, а сам парень уткнулся лицом в подушку, придумывая разнообразные планы мести, один изощрённее другого.

За стеной что-то грохнуло, но Рукия демонстративно проигнорировала этот факт и включила воду. Внутрисемейные разборки Куросаки её пока не касались, только непонятно, почему рыжий придурок так злился на своего отца? Ишшин-сама столько делал для сына, постоянно показывал, как любит его, а этот придурок!..

В номере стояла подозрительная тишина, когда Кучики, вытирая волосы полотенцем, выглянула из ванной. Недоумённо хмурясь, девушка в полной темноте прокралась, как ей казалось, в сторону своей половины комнаты и вдруг, обо что-то споткнувшись, едва не полетела на пол.

\- Ичиго, дурак, - прошипела шинигами, потирая ушибленную ногу.

Этот идиот Куросаки, подложив ладонь под щёку, сладко дрых на её постели.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Почему нужно было вставать так рано? – не переставал зевать Ичиго, пока они спускались по лестнице в столовую на завтрак. – У меня же каникулы, можно валяться хоть до полудня.

\- Дурак! – шедшая впереди девушка развернулась, замахиваясь на приятеля какой-то свёрнутой в трубку бумагой, но, поскольку Рукия стояла ниже на пару ступенек, удар никакой опасности не представлял. – У нас впереди только семь дней, их надо провести с пользой!

\- Да? – скептически посмотрел на подругу Куросаки, заложив руки за голову. Ему, удивительно, совсем не хотелось знать, что означало «проводить время с пользой» в мыслях Кучики.

\- Конечно! Мы с нии-сама и Укитаке-тайчо даже разработали примерный план отдыха, - с плохо скрываемой гордостью выдала та и, поднеся бумагу к его лицу, разжала пальцы. Свиток скользнул вниз, разворачиваясь, его конец почти достал до ступеньки, и парень, мгновенно перестав посмеиваться про себя, с ужасом вчитался в мелкий почерк.– Вот то, что мы должны успеть за сегодня, - пальчик Рукии остановился где-то в районе пятнадцатой-двадцатой строчки.

\- Ээээ... – маловразумительно тянул временный шинигами, пока Кучики, свернув список, не поспешила вниз. – Ты смеёшься?! Как мы всё это успеем?!

\- Если ты и дальше будешь стоять, то опоздаешь на завтрак и поедешь голодным! –крикнула в ответ Кучики и дальше понеслась по лестнице. – Автобус вот уже скоро будет!

\- Ну да, конечно, - фыркнул Куросаки, продолжив спускаться. Знал он Рукию, наверняка до автобуса ещё куча времени, она просто любила преувеличивать в таких делах! Потом в голове у него вдруг что-то щёлкнуло, и парень, перевесившись через перила, выкрикнул: - Погоди, какой автобус?!

\- Не строй из себя идиота! – возмущённо воскликнула девушка, даже не соизволив остановиться и посмотреть на него. – Автобус в Бар... короче, туда, куда мы вчера прилетели! Мы едем на экскурсию, понял? И давай шевелись, завтрак скоро закончится! Я пока схожу на ресепшен и соберу сумку для поездки!

Поняв, что он, видимо, много пропустил, пока спал, Ичиго в несколько прыжков догнал подругу.

\- Какая экскурсия? Мы ничего такого не планировали!

\- Утром, пока ты спал, приезжали наши вчерашние друзья, - сменив гнев на милость, пояснила Кучики, размахивая своим кошмарным списком. – Они такие классные! Ортега-сан помогла мне познакомиться с местной модой, - восторженно начала перечислять шинигами, игнорируя выражение настоящего ужаса на лице своего друга, - а Мартинес-фукутайчо, кстати, здорово смахивает на тебя.

Рыжего парня перекосило, когда его сравнили с тем испанцем. Ох, не зря Алехандро вчера ему не понравился, не зря! Слишком сильно он смог заинтересовать Рукию, и всего лишь за каких-то две коротких встречи! Блин... Ичиго тут же поклялся сам себе, что больше ни за что не подпустит подругу к этому ловеласу, ещё чего не хватало!

\- Я спросила у них, есть ли какие-нибудь экскурсии, они подсказали и помогли с бумагами. К морю-то мы всегда успеем выйти, а вот город надо посетить обязательно! Прежде всего, - наставительно подняла палец Рукия, копируя, кажется, своего капитана, - нужно отдыхать душой, а потом уже телом.

\- Подожди, - пробормотал совершенно растерявшийся и.о. шинигами, пытаясь понять, что из услышанного страннее всего, - как ты с ними общалась? – спохватившись, выдохнул Куросаки. – Они же не говорят по-японски!

Взгляд девушки явно должен был показать, что умственные способности её друга очень далеки от совершенства. Рукия рукой отвела в сторону прядку волос и показала рыжему крохотный наушник:

\- Это одна из разработок их Бюро исследований, преобразователь речи... как бы переводчик, - несколько неуверенно объяснила она. – Для тебя тоже такой есть! – схватив Куросаки за руку, шинигами положила ему на ладонь второй крохотный аппарат. – Он уже настроен и теперь, когда мы будем слышать испанскую речь, автоматически переведёт её на наш язык. Правда, здорово? Я уже проверила, - заверила своего приятеля Рукия и затем достала из сумочки пакет леденцов: - а вот это – чтобы можно было говорить на испанском!

\- Серьёзно? – Ичиго отобрал у неё конфеты и посмотрел через свет на упаковку. Без подсказки он бы никогда не подумал, что это – не безобидное лакомство, а серьёзная научная разработка! Мысль о местном подобии Урахары или Куроцучи-тайчо вдруг холодком прошла под сердцем... – Представляю, что подумали сотрудники отеля, когда ты заговорила на их языке и без акцента.

\- Дурак! – маленькая сумочка Кучики огрела рыжего по затылку, и парень покачнулся. – По-твоему, я не думала, что ли? Естественно, я не стала их так пугать!

\- С утра и уже такая злая, - недовольно пробурчал Куросаки, правда, только после того, как девушка унеслась на первый этаж заканчивать свои дела. 

К переданной так называемыми друзьями по профессии аппаратуре и.о. шинигами отнёсся с большим сомнением, но всё-таки решил её опробовать. Вряд ли это такая уж большая редкость, тогда странно, что Урахара не снабдил друзей чем-то подобным при отъезде. Хотя, может, торгаш не имел ни малейшего понятия о таких милых штучках? Конечно, вероятность очень мала, но Ичиго уже предвкушал, что в обмен на «презенты» можно потребовать у Урахары... по крайней мере, отпуск от его заморочек.

Обидно лишь, что Рукия, отлично пообщавшаяся с их новыми испанскими друзьями, с ним быстро поссорилась и убежала. Ну да к чёрту, сколько они так цапались, а потом мирились? Не первый раз и не последний же...

Благодаря Кучики, великодушно позволившей ему проваляться в постели почти весь завтрак, Ичиго успел перехватить с изрядно опустевшего шведского стола только парочку бутербродов и единственный оставшийся апельсин. Не то, чтобы временный шинигами сильно любил апельсины, но многочасовую поездку в автобусе на голодный желудок он бы вряд ли выдержал. Пришлось есть то, что осталось.

\- Эй, ну ты как, готова? – дожёвывая последнюю дольку (вкусные у них в Испании фрукты, оказывается!), поинтересовался Куросаки и заглянул в их комнату. Памятуя о вчерашнем опыте, он не очень хотел получить дверью ещё раз и потому предпринял все меры предосторожности. – Что там с автобусом?

Рукия вскочила в коридор, едва не сбив рыжего с ног. Деловито поправив причёску, она протянула парню его сумку.

\- Скоро уже будет, - сообщила шинигами, мельком глянув на часы. – Закрывай номер и пошли, я выяснила, где остановка.

Поднявшись на цыпочки и похлопав друга по плечу, Кучики понеслась на лестницу; Ичиго же, оставшийся в одиночестве, закатил глаза и, шагнув в их комнату, окинул помещение быстрым взглядом. Друзья вроде ничего не забыли, не оставили включённым, и окна закрыли, но когда парень уже притворял за собой дверь, ему показалось, что в стекло балкона билась адская бабочка.

\- Что за бред? – буркнул он сам себе. Нет, ну вряд ли кому-то понадобилось срочно связаться с ними с помощью посланницы из Сообщества душ. Ичиго всегда носил с собой телефон, проще было позвонить! С отцом Куросаки говорил вчера, а Рукия... Ну, раз Бьякуя вообще рискнул отпустить сестру с относительно ненадёжным, на его взгляд, человеком сомнительного происхождения, ему и в голову не придёт устраивать им проверки. В самом же деле, не рушить же тонкую аристократическую психику явлениями студенческого отдыха!

И со спокойным сердцем Ичиго не обратил на появление вестницы никакого внимания. В последнее время он всё чаще принимал обычных бабочек за их красно-чёрных сестёр.

***

Он проклинал Бьякую, Укитаке и вообще всех, кто надоумил Рукию составить подробный план отпуска. В некоторые особенно «удачные» моменты Куросаки хотелось побиться головой об окно или борт автобуса. Нет, экскурсия – это, конечно, хорошо: можно посмотреть город, послушать рассказы гида, сделать много красивых фотографий с местными достопримечательностями. Но когда на улице ясный солнечный день, температура под плюс тридцать пять и практически полное безветрие – даже самое долгожданное приключение превращается в пытку.

В автобусе, где открывались только два люка в крыше, Куросаки и вовсе едва не ошалел от жары. Каким образом в этой своеобразной духовке не сварилась Рукия с её ледяным типом зампакто, оставалось для Ичиго загадкой. Взмыленный парень под конец решил, что Урахара наверняка сделал для неё какой-нибудь особенный гигай по спецзаказу. Как бы то ни было, девушка выглядела отвратительно живой и бодрой, например, она, как угорелая, носилась по парку Гауди и таскала Куросаки за собой, чтобы посидеть на самой длинной в мире скамье. Вслед за ней Ичиго исходил весь Готический квартал, повздыхал от восторга (а на самом деле, - от усталости) перед Собором Святого Семейства и нырнул под своды огромного океанариума, где над их головами проплывали огромные скаты и акулы. Рукия с восхищением взирала на причудливых рыбок, но не забывала повторять, что лучше Чаппи зверей всё равно не существует, а рыжий надолго завис у аквариума с пингвинами. Оттуда так замечательно веяло холодом!

\- Эй, Ичиго, правда, было здорово?! – сразу же начала девушка, когда они вернулись в город. Кучики первой выпрыгнула из автобуса и, будучи ещё в приподнятом настроении, сделала пару фотографий ближайшей улицы. – Я никогда не думала, что в вашем мире есть такие замечательные вещи!

\- Поверь мне, это ещё не всё, - пробормотал вывалившийся из салона автобуса Ичиго, хватая ртом воздух. Парень сейчас всей душой желал только одного – прохладного (нет, даже ледяного!) душа, потому что его самая лёгкая летняя футболка прилипла к плечам, а между лопаток по спине струился пот.

\- А что мы будем делать вечером? – полюбопытствовала маленькая шинигами, пока они медленно, прогулочным шагом, возвращались в отель. Как оказалось, только Куросаки стремился в их временный дом, Рукия, наоборот, подолгу останавливалась, радостно заглядываясь на витрину почти каждого магазина.

\- Вечером? – вечер тоже неплохо занять... При здравом размышлении Ичиго сходил бы на море или куда-нибудь ещё (в курортном городке на побережье должно быть полно дискотек для приезжающих), но сейчас его мысли заняты были только одной вещью, а Кучики делала вид, что ничего не замечает, и продолжала выводить спутника из себя.

\- Может, сходим на море? Или на променад? – Куросаки обрадованно улыбнулся, поняв, что его спутница, наконец, ускорила шаг, направляясь к гостинице, но Рукия внезапно с сумасшедшим блеском в глазах метнулась в сторону – к очередной витрине, у которой стоял временный шинигами. – Невероятно, это же Чаппи!

\- Чаппи?! – резко воскликнул тот, меняясь в лице. Проклятье, теперь будет ещё полчаса ахов и вздохов, невероятных восторгов по поводу непонятной зверушки! Маленькая шинигами приникла к стеклу, и оторвать её не представлялось возможным, Ичиго же, проклятье, просто больше не мог терпеть! Он устал, с непривычки болели ноги, ужасно хотелось в душ, а потом чего-нибудь перекусить! Но нет, придётся слушать восхваления несравненному кролику!

Скоро Куросаки будет его ненавидеть, это точно.

\- Слушай, Рукия, может, мы уже пойдём? – надо отдать Ичиго честь, он продержался целых пятнадцать минут перед тем, как спросить.

\- А? – подруга его, кажется, не слышала вовсе. Она всё крутилась вокруг витрины, и если бы временный шинигами не был в таком отвратительном состоянии духа, он быстро понял причину такого её поведения. Но, увы, мысль купить Рукии эту дурацкую игрушку вовремя не посетила рыжую голову. – Ещё немножко, Ичиго! Ой, а вон тот какой! Посмотри, какие у него ушки!

На взгляд Куросаки, предыдущий зайчик (или кролик) и тот, на которого указывала Кучики, были абсолютно идентичны.

\- Рукия, пошли, - терпение у него, в конце концов, лопнуло, и парень силой потянул её за локоть. – Пойдём гулять вечером и купим тебе твоего Чаппи, - раздражённый Ичиго брякнул это только потому, чтобы заставить шинигами пойти. Мало ли, как отреагируют прохожие на их поведение? А у Кучики в Сейрейтее были десятки или сотни таких кроликов, куда ей ещё?!

Его вроде бы обыкновенный жест Рукия вдруг приняла в штыки: вырвала руку и с независимым выражением лица отошла в сторону.

\- Если бы я захотела, то давно уже купила! – возмутилась она, сверля рыжего таким взглядом, словно Куросаки уличил её в чём-то постыдном. – По-твоему, нии-сама не дал мне денег?

\- Я не это имел в виду! – огрызнулся Ичиго, сообразив, что, кажется, сделал что-то не то. Только уже поздно: девушка скрестила руки на груди, возводя перед собой невидимую сцену, как обычно в момент ссоры, а через неё, парень знал, ему так быстро не пробиться.

\- Я просто хотела посмотреть, насколько хорошо их делают в этой части вашего мира, - сделав особое ударение на предпоследнем слове, высокомерно произнесла Кучики (не иначе, как снова начала разыгрывать из себя представительницу высокородной семьи) и с достоинством двинулась к отелю. – Ичиго, придурок, чего стоишь?! Ключи от номера у тебя!

Куросаки фыркнул и зашагал следом, по привычке ероша волосы. Вот блин, умудрились поцапаться из-за какого-то дурацкого кролика! Да если Ишиду попросить, он штук пятьдесят таких сошьёт, если не сто! Рукия же устроила вдруг сцену, словно это был последний Чаппи в её жизни, и его ухватила злостная соперница. Сколько проблем с девчонками, ну неужели просто нельзя сказать, чтобы Ичиго купил игрушку?! Нет, понеслась в атаку, а Куросаки, что, дурак, чтобы молчать? Нет уж, Кучики сама виновата, и извиняться ему не за что. 

В это время шедшая впереди шинигами поравнялась с магазинчиком сладостей, на изделия которого друзья заглядывались ещё утром, и рыжий, памятуя о принятом тогда решении, окликнул подругу:

\- Эй, Рукия! Так мы идём за конфетами?

\- Если хочешь, сам иди! Я лично не собираюсь! – Кучики резко остановилась, но повернуться к нему лицом и не подумала.

\- Так, ясно, - парень обошёл её кругом и нахмурился, столкнувшись с действительно рассерженным взглядом. Чёрт, а вот это очень плохо, если удалось её разозлить! Минуту, наверное, шинигами молчали, а потом Ичиго осторожно озвучил вопрос, не дававший ему покоя: - Что, всё из-за одного кролика?

\- Он вовсе не «какой-то!» - громко выпалила Рукия и остановилась, поняв, что хотела сказать совершенно другое. Парень позволил себе надежду, что ошибся в своих самых страшных опасениях, но Кучики быстро поправилась: - Нет, вообще-то из-за одного придурка.

\- Я – придурок?! – вдруг рявкнул Ичиго так, что все прохожие и продавцы магазинчиков на той улочке немедленно обернулись на них. Только Куросаки уже было всё равно, как те про них подумают. – Что с тобой вообще такое? Почему ты вечно называешь меня то придурком, то идиотом?!

\- Не был бы им, так и не обзывала, наверное, - лаконично ответила спутница, распрямив плечи и победоносно улыбнувшись.

\- Ага, - а вот это... задело. Очень задело! Вот, значит, как Рукия на самом деле про него думала! И это после всего того, что Куросаки для неё сделал! Жизнь же рисковал на Сокиоку ради неё, дурищи! Что в ответ? Только «дурак» да «дурак»! – Если я такой идиот, что ты тогда со мной возишься?

Вошедший в раж Ичиго не понял, что в запале допустил фатальную ошибку. Рукия дрогнула, чуть отступив, но собралась с силами и, топнув ногой, яростно спросила:

\- Это намёк на то, что я здесь вообще делаю? Типа, какого я заявилась сюда и порчу твои каникулы?

\- А хотя бы так! – воодушевлённо бросил временный шинигами, радуясь какому-то необыкновенному ощущению от того, что он смог высказать свои претензии вслух. Хватит ему молчать, Кучики проговорилась, и Ичиго тоже имел, что ей ответить! – Каникулы уже по первому дню получаются просто «великолепные», спасибо, я сыт твоими экскурсиями по горло!

\- То есть, я во всём виновата? – округлила глаза Рукия, растерявшаяся от такого напора. – Ну, спасибо тебе!

\- Да всегда пожалуйста, - напоследок огрызнулся Куросаки, не желая, чтобы последнее слово осталось за девушкой, и как-то умудрился увернуться от удара кулаком в ухо.

Ну и замечательно, по крайней мере, не нужно больше держать язык за зубами и думать, что сказать, чтобы не обидеть подругу! Чего её вообще понесло сюда, с ним на отдых?! Провела бы драгоценный отпуск в Каракуре, там тоже есть, на что посмотреть, Ишшин бы её к морю отвёз! Нет, Рукия попёрлась за ним, и в результате с самого начала долгожданные каникулы превратились в нескончаемый кошмар! У Ичиго имелись свои планы, Кучики же, похоже, и не задумывалась об их наличии! Куда важнее, что запланировала она, а Куросаки ничего, ради неё откажется от того, что себе выбирал!

После ссоры в этот день шинигами почти не разговаривали. Правда, приходилось держаться вместе – но только потому, что ключ от номера у них был один, а на ресепшене отказались выдавать второй. Ичиго напрасно надеялся, что после избавления от навязанной «программы» отдыхать станет легче. Наоборот, вечер вышел скомканным и, по его мнению, совершенно неудачным. Они сходили на пляж, искупались, побродили немного по городу, при этом шли едва ли не по разным сторонам улицы, делая вид, что незнакомы, а после ужина вернулись в отель, перебросившись по пути лишь парой слов.

«Чёрт», - этим ёмким словом Куросаки про себя охарактеризовал итог дня перед тем, как лечь спать.

Вот ведь не хотел же Ичиго никуда ехать, как знал! Он хотел спокойно провести это время дома, выпросив небольшой отпуск от своих обязанностей шинигами, а пришлось срываться с места, чтобы и тут грандиозно поссориться. И вообще, надо уже окончательно прояснить вопрос с его работой проводника душ: когда начнётся учебный семестр в университете, у парня будет ещё меньше свободного времени. Куросаки больше не сможет посвящать ночи ловле Пустых, скача по крышам Каракуры. На отца надежды мало, Ишшин до этого не помогал сыну и вряд ли потом начнёт; потому-то парень и собирался попросить Сейрейтей, чтобы они откомандировали ещё пару шинигами. Тот, проводник, который официально был приставлен к городу, явно не справлялся.

Отвлёкшийся от основной мысли Куросаки внезапно понял, что думал совершенно не о том, и тихо выругался про себя. Уже поздно – электронные часы, который Ичиго не снимал и ночью, показывали половину третьего – Кучики давно спала, и не дай Ками, рыжий шептал слишком громко! Разбуженная ненароком Рукия не стала бы разбираться, что случилось, а выдала бы ещё одну гневную отповедь, и ссора продолжилась, в таком случае, с новой силой. Парень аккуратно сел, прислушиваясь, но, кажется, всё было тихо и спокойно. 

Его измученный дневной жарой организм с восторгом ощутил лёгкое дуновение появившегося в комнате ветерка. Куросаки, глубоко вдохнув, блаженно подставил лицо свежему воздуху: за весь день он не почувствовал ни единого дуновения, а тут – долгожданная прохлада! Однако и.о. шинигами замер от неожиданности, когда в залитом лунным светом оконном проёме появилась какая-то фигура.

Наглый грабитель (а это было первое, что пришло рыжему парню на ум) выпрямился в полный рост, из-за чего в комнате тут же стало темно, и Ичиго скрылся в полумраке. Он бы, конечно, мог использовать натренированный на отце приём «пяткой в челюсть», но всё-таки и.о. шинигами был не дома, поэтому, увы, пришлось действовать осторожней. Быстро оглядевшись, неизвестный прыгнул на пол и бесшумно приземлился – столь бесшумно, как простой человек вряд ли бы смог. Куросаки же было не до того, чтобы размышлять над этой странностью - он щёлкнул выключателем.

Зажёгшийся свет, хоть и ударил по глазам шинигами, но позволил ему рассмотреть застигнутого врасплох преступника. Вторженцем оказался молодой мужчина лет тридцати характерной испанской внешности (что, в глазах Ичиго, складывалось из невысокого роста, широких плеч, смуглой кожи и тёмных вьющихся волос), одетый в белый шорты и белую футболку-«сеточку». Куросаки даже готов был принять его за простого грабителя, если бы не перевязь с ножнами катаны, которую он заметил в последний момент.

\- Извините за вторжение посредине ночи, - мягко сказал незнакомец с виноватой улыбкой, - но мне очень нужно поговорить с временным шинигами и представителем Готей 13 от Ямато.

Ичиго был страшен, если ему не давали выспаться, а тут он взбесился ещё сильнее из-за появления нового проводника душ из местных. К тому же, эта дурацкая улыбка... они, что, здесь, все поголовно улыбаются?! Это же ненормально! Парень собирался без лишних слов размять кулаки и выставить неизвестного вон. Как официально-то он заговорил! Не слишком ли официально для тех, к кому он без предупреждения вломился ночью? Этот Диос де ла муэрте, или как его там правильно, только чудом не нарвался на серьёзный мордобой: Куросаки уже примеривался кулаком к его слащавой роже, когда неожиданно для обоих мужчин в комнате раздался девичий голосок:

\- Для начала выйдите, пожалуйста, - Рукия быстро проснулась, когда началась вся заварушка, и теперь с явным неудовольствием взирала на обоих представителей мужского пола в номере. – И дайте нам переодеться, если хотите нормально поговорить. 

Гость, не став перечить, послушно повиновался и снова вылез через окно наружу, после чего Кучики абсолютно невозмутимо, словно это было вполне обычное явление, взяла со стула своё платье и исчезла в ванной. Рыжий, вздохнув, с размаху сел на кровать, сдерживая идущие из глубины души ругательства. Блин, да что же такое? Его в Каракуре не могли оставить в покое ночью, постоянно дёргали, когда появлялся очередной Пустой; Ичиго надеялся, что сможет отдохнуть от этого, но нет, временного шинигами достали и тут! 

Возможная причина его новых неприятностей вернулась через пять минут, когда переодетые Рукия и Ичиго выключили свет, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Пришедший мужик по-хозяйски расселся на подоконнике (поскольку стул в комнате был только один), а шинигами пришлось занять места на своих кроватях, и вышло, что рыжему приходилось смотреть на наглеца снизу вверх. Это бесило ещё сильнее!

\- Прежде всего, я бы хотел извиниться за то, что пришёл без спроса и ночью. Наверное, я вас даже напугал, - у Куросаки к местному Богу смерти сразу не возникло никакого доверия. Парню вообще очень не нравилась вся ситуация: если проводник душ пришёл к коллегам, находившимся здесь на отдыхе, не дождавшись утра, это не просто «Жди беды», это «Караул, спасите, кто может»! Ох, почему он раньше не сообразил?! Видел же адскую бабочку, придурок, но не обратил внимания! – Но дело в том, что я должен попросить...

\- Ты вообще кто такой? – грубо спросил парень, которому надоели церемонии и бесполезные извинения. 

\- Хосе Марсео, - с готовностью ответил испанец и отвесил глубокий поклон, едва не свалившись с подоконника, - капитан восьмого отряда. Моих лейтенанта и третьего офицера вы уже знаете, - Кучики, разыгрывая из себя напыщенную аристократку, благосклонно кивнула. Реакция остальных на её манерность была абсолютно противоположной друг другу: Ичиго громко и издевательски фыркнул, тайчо же радостно просиял и заискивающе произнёс: - Мне нужна ваша помощь.

\- Я так и знал, - процедил, не сдержавшись, Куросаки и стукнул кулаком по постели. Он и не собирался быть паинькой, надоело, его собирались эксплуатировать во время законного отдыха! 

Но Рукия наградила приятеля грозным взглядом и шикнула на него, как на маленького ребёнка, который начал баловаться. Ичиго был уверен, сиди он поближе, точно бы получил ногой или кулаком, а так всё обошлось лишь визуальным внушением. Посчитав дело сделанным (рыжий угомонился, однако продолжал исподлобья посматривать на испанца), девушка расправила полы платья и милостиво поинтересовалась:

\- Какая именно?

Какая помощь могла потребоваться их коллегам? Естественно, в отлове Пустых! По словам капитана, пару дней назад в окрестностях Барселоны появился особенно хитрый Холлоу, который украл из местного собора священную реликвию – какой-то там крест. Обозлённого Ичиго не поразило даже, здешние шинигами в дополнение к своим обычным техникам использовали для уничтожения Минусов и религиозную атрибутику. В отрядах же, по словам нежданного гостя, не хватало рабочих рук – болезни, ранения, отпуска, а кое-где и просто недокомплект... в виду того, что реликвию нужно было вернуть в кратчайшие сроки, капитану Марсео не оставалось ничего, кроме как обратиться к отдыхавшим в городе шинигами из японского Готея.

\- Понимаете, они нам не докучают особо, - слабые просительные нотки в голосе мужчины на рыжего действовали, как скрежет металла по стеклу. Парень даже не пытался успокоиться, обещая себе, что как только испанец выскажется, Ичиго тоже возьмёт слово и предельно понятно объяснит, что раз это их территория, пусть они сами со своими проблемами и разбираются. Хорошо же устроились – сваливать работу на тех, кто в отпуске! – У нас, местных, здесь характер особенный, не только у шинигами, но и у других душ вообще. Пустые тоже примерно такие. Мы с ними, скорее, не воюем, а устраиваем «дружеские» поединки... ну, знаете, как мелкая шпана иногда делит территорию, двор за двором, вот и мы так, - Марсео под конец обратился уже конкретно к и.о. шинигами, но на того заискивающие объяснения никакого впечатления не произвели.

На взгляд Куросаки, всё слишком сходилось, чтобы эта ситуация могла образоваться без чужого вмешательства. Столько совпадений... почему-то, когда это действительно нужно, ничего как раз не происходит, а тут – раз-два: и артефакт украли, и личный состав не в порядке, и пара дурачков подвернулась! Лично Ичиго тут же приходил на ум его отец – раз Ишшин договорился с коллегами, чтобы их встретили после прилёта, значит, он вполне мог устроить сыну «миленькое приключение», чтобы рыжий не расслаблялся. К тому же – и именно этот факт не давал Куросаки покоя – испанский Бог смерти вёл себя слишком беззаботно для человека, у которого серьёзные проблемы на работе!

\- Я понимаю, - наконец, изрекла Рукия, весь разговор просидевшая в такой позе и с таким выражением лица, как будто это была официальной церемония её клана. – Мы вам, конечно, поможем, Марсео-тайчо.

\- Э? С какого это?! – немедленно возмутился рыжий, обернувшись к ней. Ксо, он ведь знал, что Кучики назло устроит что-нибудь подобное! – Говори за себя! Я в свои каникулы напрягаться не намерен!

\- А у меня, если ты забыл, - в тон ему начала девушка, - вообще первый в жизни отпуск! Неизвестно, когда он будет в следующий раз, но я же не отказываю коллегам в просьбе! –она дёрнула плечиком, показывая, что Ичиго вёл себя уж слишком по-идиотски. - Представители аристократических семейств должны протягивать руку помощи тем, кто в ней нуждается, и способствовать установлению иностранных контактов.

\- Вот ты и налаживай! – не унимался Куросаки, игнорируя сидевшего напротив испанца. Тот, впрочем, великодушно сделал вид, что ничего не происходило. 

Это уже в высшей степени несправедливо! Почему Ичиго вечно приходилось отдуваться за других, выполняя их работу? На нём и так в Каракуре все шинигами «ездили», все, даже его собственный отец! И в эти каникулы парень не собирался тратить время на то, чтобы вообще-то положено делать другим!

\- Я-то могу, - отвернувшись, заметила Рукия каким-то странным тоном, - но что ты потом скажешь нии-саме?

\- А брат твой тут при чём? – непонимающе буркнул тот. Только, блин, Бьякуя Бьякуей, но по возвращении Ичиго вряд ли будет выглядеть так же героически, если узнают, что он отказался помочь местным друзьям! Кучики довольно улыбнулась, когда временный шинигами раздражённо заявил: – Ну ладно, ладно, только быстро! Мы здесь всего на неделю, я ещё отдохнуть хочу!

\- О, насчёт этого не волнуйтесь! – немедленно заулыбался мужчина, и Куросаки едва ли не пожалел о принятом решении. Ему казалось, что испанец над ними издевался – конечно, сбросил проблему с больной головы на здоровые, чего ему не радоваться-то? – У нас такой климат, знаете ли, что Пустые появляются исключительно ночью, днём для них слишком жарко. Так что ваш отдых не пострадает. Думаю, одной, на крайний случай, двух ночей вполне хватит, чтобы отобрать украденное у нашего преступника: мы смогли отследить его реяцу и где-то на восемьдесят пять – девяносто процентов знаем место следующего появления, - заметив, что перспектива ночных бодрствований и.о. шинигами не особенно прельстила, капитан поспешил добавить: - Ну и, конечно, это ещё и уникальные ночные экскурсии по Барселоне! Обычные туристы и не знают о той красоте, которую увидите вы.

Мрачный, как ночь, Ичиго наградил капитана таким взглядом, что тот почти сразу же вспомнил об очень важном деле, откланялся и удалился – опять через окно. Куросаки всёрьез начал подозревать, что эта черта – входить в комнату не как нормальные люди – была присуща всем Богам смерти независимо от того, в какой стране они работали.

\- Ну что же... – Рукия, зевнув, откинулась назад, на подушку, - если мы начнём завтра ночью, тогда сегодня нужно выспаться.

\- Выспаться, - напряжённо повторил рыжий, скрестив руки на груди. – Выспаться... – передразнил он подругу. - Я не понимаю, зачем ты согласилась? Нам придётся вкалывать за каких-то там шинигами, которые прохлаждаются в отпуске!

\- Нии-сама сказал, что я даже в отпуске должна вести себя дипломатично, - отрезала девушка, - в тех вопросах, что касаются наших местных коллег.

\- Твоего брата бы сюда! – фыркнул тот, представив себе лицо Бьякуи, увидь он Марсео-тайчо. Кучики самого Ичиго когда-то считал несерьёзным и недостойным звания шинигами, а тут – капитан куда более несерьёзный, чем временный проводник душ! Вот у него был бы шок! – Если он хочет казаться дипломатом, пусть тащился бы сам!

Но, мысленно махнув рукой, рыжий улёгся обратно на свою постель. Ичиго и сам плохо представлял, как сказать «нет» человеку, обратившемуся к нему за помощью, но это не означало, что он бы прямо сразу и согласился! Но зная себя, парень понимал, что потом всё равно сдался бы... ему и пререкаться-то особенно не хотелось - даже по поводу того, что Рукия, оказывается, знала, что местные могли с ними связаться. Куросаки пошёл в наступление только потому, что уже просто не мог терпеть. Почти все настоящие шинигами считали своим долгом скинуть свою работу на него – а он-то всего лишь исполняющий обязанности! Так же нечестно! Но как с этим бороться?


	3. Chapter 3

В преддверии ночной работы день прошёл вяло, скучно и безынтересно. К тому же, после вчерашней ссоры друзья не поехали ни на какую новую экскурсию, проведя практически целый день у моря. Однако в этом имелся (помимо загара) большой плюс – они хоть начали нормально общаться, несмотря на то, что Ичиго не мог простить Кучики за то, что она удружила с этой миссией по отлову Пустого. Но всё-таки парень невольно начал склоняться к мысли, что во вчерашней их склоке было больше его вины. Он хотел запомнить первую поездку в другую страну, думал, что как раз таки защищает свои каникулы, чтобы их не испортил никто... хотя разве это можно ещё испортить? Кучики, конечно, тоже хороша, только о себе и думала, но всё-таки нужно было сразу купить ей того Чаппи и всё! Теперь же парень мог только проклинать себя за то, что вчера зациклился на своём и вовсе не подумал о Рукии... Упрекал её в эгоизме, а сам-то!

Наверное, отец – да и вообще все, кто знал об их совместной поездке – были уверены, что Ичиго воспользуется выпавшим шансом, чтобы окончательно разобраться в их отношениях с Рукией. Всё ужасно запуталось, они в последнее время виделись редко, а когда встречались – им и в голову не приходило, что следует задуматься и сделать, наконец, какие-то серьёзные шаги. Каникулы же, наверное, были прекрасной возможностью... Но сам Куросаки на этот счёт не имел особых намерений, это всего лишь обычная поездка, да он и не планировал ничего такого... хотя даже и так та дурацкая ссора... слишком уж неприятно всё получилось.

В конце концов, ему надоело печься на пляже и наблюдать, как загорелые и мускулистые молодые люди из местных пытались заигрывать с Рукией. 

\- Вылезай, - бросил парень и, зайдя в воду по колено, протянул подруге руку. 

У рыжего противно ныли плечи, стоило сделать и малейшее движение, а когда Ичиго вылез из-под зонтика на солнце, то ему показалось, что он и вовсе выбрался на сковородку. Так, вдобавок, ещё и эта морская соль, которая после купания быстро высыхала и оставалась на коже тонким белым налётом... Куросаки даже не подозревал, что здесь такое солёное море! И, хотя они хорошенько мазались кремом от загара, это мало помогло. Рукия, которая с нескрываемым детским восторгом не вылезала из воды, получается, должна была сгореть ещё сильнее.

\- Не хочу, - заявила та, выпрямившись в полный рост, ручейки морской воды заструились вниз с её плеч. Ичиго, почти не краснея, с большим трудом заставил себя смотреть не на саму Рукию (кто ей купил такой откровенный купальник?!), а поверх её головы, но всё равно заметил, как девушка тут же застучала зубами, дрожа от налетевшего ветра.

\- Нет, хватит купаться, пошли! Мы и так сгорели, ночью будет невесело, – поспешно пробормотал Куросаки и зашагал обратно к их месту. Лежавшая рядом испанка в бикини леопардовой расцветки завлекающе улыбнулась привлекательному молодому человеку, и парень, резко развернувшись, занялся сбором пляжной сумки, чтобы не было видно, как он покраснел.

\- Ичиго, придурок! – сзади его неожиданно шлёпнули по плечу мокрой ладонью, и временный шинигами охнул от боли. Рукия наградила своего спутника удивлённым взглядом, но промолчала и, взяв своё полотенце, направилась домой, предоставив ему право нести остальные вещи.

Озадаченный таким её поведением и всё ещё страдающий Куросаки поплёлся за подругой в отель, гадая, что он сказал не так в этот раз. Рыжий сообразил это, только выйдя из душа: конечно, какой же сон ночью, когда у них работа! Брякнул так брякнул... 

\- Ты не могла бы мне... – начал он, выйдя из ванной с тюбиком крема от ожогов в руках.

В комнате Кучики не обнаружилось, на балконе – тоже. Вот уж интересно... парень был в душе всего несколько минут, куда Рукия уже унеслась? Хотя в отпуске девушка демонстрировала такую гиперактивность, что рыжий только удивлялся. Ичиго и записку, оставленную ею, не сразу нашёл, но сердце пропустило удар, когда он взял бумажку в руки и вспомнил, как много лет назад это положило начало их совместным приключениям. Не дай Ками, она учудила опять что-нибудь в таком роде! Но прочитав коротенькое письмецо, Ичиго вздохнул с облегчением – Рукия всего лишь ушла в магазин. Минутку, а что она там забыла? У них вроде бы всё было, а обедать и ужинать они запланировали не в отеле!

В самом низу послания оказался пририсован Чаппи с большим леденцом в лапке, и, повертев рисунок пару минут, Куросаки понял, что подруга ушла за сладким. Почему? Вчера же, когда Ичиго предложил, Кучики отказалась! А сегодня тогда зачем сорвалась?

Ключ, как ни странно, обнаружился на полке, где Ичиго его оставил по возращении в номер. Значит, девушка, уходя, просто закрыла дверь и не стала запирать её на замок. Куросаки, привычно хмуря брови, взял ключ и повертел его – как будто это помогло бы думать – и вдруг его пробила догадка. А что, если Рукия, как и он сам, решила, что была виновата во вчерашнем скандале? Сколько же раз так бывало между ними! Поссорившись, друзья, пожалуй, одновременно начинали терзаться угрызениями совести и, в конце концов, извинялись... Наверное, поэтому Кучики и подумала, что можно принести сладостей в знак примирения, но ради Ками, почему именно конфеты? Она, что, подумала, что сильно обидела его вчера своим отказом?

Отбросив в сторону крем, рыжий быстро натянул футболку, прихватил кошелёк и, кое-как закрыв дверь за собой, ринулся на улицу. Наверняка Рукия ушла не так уж давно, может, он успеет вернуться к её приходу? Ему в голову пришло решение той проблемы, что не давала парню покоя с самого вчерашнего вечера. Ичиго был тоже виноват в их скандале, естественно, он должен был извиниться. Может, если он принесёт Рукии так полюбившегося ей зайчика, это сойдёт за «прости»? И как хорошо, что девушки не было в номере, иначе Куросаки вряд ли нашёл силы и предлог выйти погулять одному! А уж в присутствии рядом маленькой шинигами он бы ни за что не рискнул зайти в магазин за пресловутой игрушкой!

Сделать окончательный выбор в пользу того или иного зайца оказалось невероятно сложно, и Ичиго, наверное, раз десять покрывался потом, не зная, которого купить. Продавец – искренне сочувствовавшая ему девочка, напоминавшая Юзу – выкладывала на прилавок перед временным шинигами такие игрушки, которые для него выглядели одинаково, но одна отличалась кроем ушек и лапок, у другой были нестандартные глазки, третьей сделали необычный носик и тому подобное. Наконец, взгляд Куросаки выхватил из кучи плюша того самого кролика, которым вчера так восхищалась его подруга, и парень с облегчением достал из кошелька деньги, чтобы забрать покупку и поскорей выйти на свежий воздух.

Сжимая в руках этого несчастного зайца (будь он настоящим животным, так немедленно бы задохнулся – так сильно стискивал его занервничавший парень), рыжий быстрым шагом направился обратно. Все эти прохожие! Он был готов под землю провалиться, краснея и смущаясь от понимающих улыбок. Вроде люди не так уж и часто посматривали в его сторону, но Ичиго казалось, что на него пялится едва ли не каждый. Что, неужели они не видели парня с игрушкой? Может, Куросаки её не для себя купил!

Купить-то купил, но как всучить кролика Рукии? Какие слова найти... Ичиго уже представлял себе её примерный ответ с парочкой ехидных комментариев и дёргался ещё сильнее. Ну, не силён он был в извинениях, так что же теперь – убиваться, что ли?! Ладно, как-нибудь отдаст в руки или положит на её тумбочку... словом, как там по ситуации пойдёт.

Девушка, очень похожая на Кучики, вышла из кондитерского магазина, мимо которого проходил временный шинигами, в сопровождении двух темноволосых парней. Ичиго притормозил немного, пару раз моргнул и, не ожидая того сам от себя, низко зарычал: это действительно Рукия... но вот кто те двое, что кружили вокруг, как стервятники над добычей?! Ошарашенный неожиданным поворотом событий Куросаки остановился, как полный идиот, посередине тротуара, сжимая за шею несчастного плюшевого зверя, и наблюдал за тем, как его (его, вообще-то!) подруга мило щебетала и с большим восхищением что-то выспрашивала у своих новых знакомцев. Судя по оживлённой жестикуляции с обеих сторон, разговор был очень увлекательным... Ничего себе! Значит, пока он тут, движимый муками совести, терпел насмешки прохожих, Кучики...

Когда Рукия прошла буквально в нескольких метрах от своего друга, так его и не заметив, рыжий от возмущения потерял дар речи, а глаза Ичиго застлала кровавая пелена.

Между тем, странное и уже возненавиденное им трио добралось до конца улицы, и девушка явно произнесла что-то, похожее на то, что ей пора идти. А приставучие испанцы всё равно не отставали: один, кажется, даже с воркованием попробовал ухватить Кучики за локоть. Куросаки и не подозревал, что это подействует на него, как красная тряпка на быка, но парень, распугивая страшным лицом прохожих, рванул вперёд, не дожидаясь, пока Рукия засветит своим фирменным приёмом наглецу.

\- Йо! – девушка ойкнула от неожиданности, когда за спинами её настойчивых поклонников возник необычайно хмурый Ичиго с прямо-таки маниакальной улыбкой. Свободная рука временного шинигами опустилась на плечо одного из неудачливых ухажёров, и мгновенно посеревший паренёк заметно пригнулся под её тяжестью. – Народ, какие-то проблемы? – тихо, но угрожающе поинтересовался Куросаки, копируя лучший из оскалов своего внутреннего Пустого.

Ха, как забавно... пожалуй, едва ли не впервые он собирался начистить рожи парням, которые были ниже его ростом. Прежде получалось как-то наоборот, рыжий со школы не искал лёгких путей. Куросаки ещё до того обратил внимание, что большинство испанок и испанцев невысокие, а эти два наглых придурка, которым не посчастливилось перейти ему дорогу, не доставали Ичиго и до плеча. Нужно было видеть, как они, развернувшись, выпучили глаза на рыжего парня, который недобро смотрел на обоих, явно примериваясь, как бы лучше накостылять им по шеям. Тот же, кто уже испытал на себе тяжёлую руку временного шинигами, и вовсе задрожал, как листик на ветру.

Так что Куросаки даже не стал утруждаться и разбирать то испанское бормотание, с которым парочка трусов поспешила убраться.

\- Дурак! – фыркнула оставшаяся в одиночестве шинигами (хотя на пару секунд на её личике промелькнуло удовлетворение) и уже примеривалась, как бы дать парню кулачком в живот, но рыжий в последний момент перехватил её ручку. – Что ты вечно лезешь, куда тебя не просят?!

\- Лезу я! – уже почти беззлобно ухмыльнулся тот. С исчезновением раздражающего фактора Куросаки быстро пришёл в норму: это же был не бой на смерть, а всего лишь демонстрация силы. Ещё бы он стал тратить время на каких-то недоумков! – Если бы я не лез, тебе же хуже было! – Ичиго собирался добавить и про Сокиоку, но всё-таки сообразил, что это не очень хороший аргумент в споре.

\- Конечно, как это я не догадалась? Между прочим, - девушка быстро спрятала за спину пакет со сладостями и продолжила возмущённую реплику, - я могу сама за себя постоять.

\- Ну да... только ты забыла, что гигай ограничивает использование реяцу, а кидо нельзя применять при большом скоплении людей, - глядя куда-то в сторону, произнёс Ичиго, ероша волосы. Хотелось ещё сказать, что не будь его рядом, так бы легко от тех приставучих гадов Рукия не отделалась. Но ведь тогда Кучики точно не удержится и ответит, он тоже не сможет промолчать, слово за слово, и они снова разругаются в пух и прах. А после вчерашнего устраивать новую сцену... для этого надо быть полным идиотом. Поэтому Куросаки, наступив на собственную гордость, сделал независимое лицо, собрался с духом и протянул игрушку что-то говорившей спутнице. – Это тебе.

Кучики, углубившаяся в рассказ о том, что она шинигами, что способна справиться с серьёзным Пустым и раньше даже сражалась с Эспадой, не сразу обратила внимание, что рыжий обращался к ней. Раздосадованному парню пришлось пару раз встряхнуть свою ношу, и у зайчика, которого Ичиго мёртвой хваткой держал за шею, жалобно взметнулись уши и лапки.

\- Ичиго... – внезапно выдохнула замолчавшая Рукия так, словно это было её последнее слово, но уже в следующий миг она взвизгнула: - Это же Чаппи! – плюшевого зверя немедленно вырвали из руки временного проводника душ, и девушка закружилась с ним по улице, позабыв, наверное, обо всём на свете.

Ичиго, замерший на несколько секунд, тихо вздохнул и опустил плечи. Ну вот, а почему все восторги опять достались именно Чаппи? Этот заяц же не своими ногами пришёл к новой хозяйке, его Куросаки купил, но восхищалась Рукия сейчас как раз игрушкой! Чем Чаппи лучше... нет, это уж совсем пораженческая мысль.

Внутренний голос, шептавший, что сделай он этот поступок ещё вчера, всё было бы по-другому, парень старался не слушать.

\- Какие у него ушки! Ты мой замечательный!..

Столько лет они знакомы, через столько всего вместе прошли, но Ичиго так редко удавалось видеть, чтобы его подруга-шинигами так искренне и беззаботно чему-то радовалось. Открытия, сделанные ею о жизни в Генсее, не в счёт, конечно. В последнее время они не так уж часто виделись: Кучики пропадала в Сейрейтее или на заданиях в других частях Японии, Куросаки ушёл с головой в учёбу, готовился к вступительным экзаменам. До начала учебного семестра в университете осталось лишь несколько месяцев, тогда они вообще пересекаться будут крайне редко! А Ичиго сейчас тратил время на дурацкие ссоры, вместо того, чтобы подойти к ней и извиниться!

\- А... это конфеты? – заметив, что пакет, который до этого держала Рукия, оказался возле него, парень поднял его и, не удержавшись, сунул туда нос. – Как вкусно...

\- Э, Ичиго, не трогай их! – Куросаки не успел насладиться восхитительным запахом шоколада, как подоспевшая шинигами вырвала у него пакет.

\- Надеюсь, это не для нии-сама, - буркнул тот, злясь на самого себя, что упустил прекрасный момент, отвлёкшись на ерунду.

\- Конечно, нет! Они же растают, - снисходительно пояснила девушка. – Положим их в холодильник, потом можно будет вечером выпить чаю.

\- Ага, вечером! Чаю!- фыркнул Ичиго и тут же махнул рукой. Ками-сама, неужели Рукия думала, что у них будет время и желание пить чай? Конечно же, на жаре только этого и хочется! – Я, кстати, голоден, - задумчиво добавил рыжий, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, - и не отказался бы от плотного ужина перед тем, как мы пойдём работать.

\- Какие могут быть мысли о еде в такое время? – попробовала возмутиться Кучики, но, в конце концов, сильно возражать не стала. Ичиго, посчитав тяжёлый вздох согласием с его предложением, двинулся в сторону ближайшего кафе. – Эй, ты куда? – Рукия ухватила друга за рукав футболки, и прежде лёгкая ткань, как наждачная бумага, проехалась по его плечам. Охнувший Куросаки отскочил в сторону, сжимая зубы. – Дурак, ты, что, не мазался кремом?

\- Мазался я! – огрызнулся тот, зажмурившись от боли. Вот это да, вот это он умудрился сгореть! Словно кожу с живого сняли... – Но до спины я сам не дотянулся, а тебя не было дома.

\- Ладно, - в тщательно контролируемом голосе девушки прорезалось искреннее сочувствие. Помолчав немного и побарабанив пальчиками по губе, она, наконец, произнесла: – Когда вернёмся в отель, я тебя намажу, понял?

Однако выполнить своё обещание Рукия не смогла: в гостиницу друзья вернулись, когда начало темнеть, и как только Ичиго открыл дверь в номер, оказалось, что у них уже были гости.

\- Привет! – Ана Лусия отсалютовала вошедшим своим вазидзаши. – Уж думали, вас не дождёмся!

\- А... – Ичиго запнулся, беспомощно посмотрел на окно (запертое, между прочим) и снова перевёл взгляд на полуголых испанцев, которые беззастенчиво валялись на кроватях и листали журналы. Лейтенант вообще нагло схватил его мангу, которую Куросаки из-за перипетий последних двух дней даже до половины не дочитал! – А как вы сюда попали?

\- Ичиго, это невежливо, - буркнула из-за его спины девушка, которой временный шинигами загородил и дорогу, и обзор, – так обращаться с нашими коллегами! – отодвинув рыжего в сторону, Кучики зашла в комнату и, с милой улыбкой сделав реверанс, радостно хлопнула в ладоши: - Мы вас не ждали так рано! Да и, кстати, как вы, правда, зашли?

\- Ой, не ждали! – смешливая Ортега, тряхнув хвостиком (сегодня она сделала один, над левым ухом) и прикрыв рот ладонью, захихикала. – Да ладно, всё мы понимаем! Тут же уютное гнёздышко для пары голубков, а мы со своими Пустыми..

\- Э, погоди! – покраснев, всполошился Куросаки.

\- Это вовсе не так! – одновременно с ним воскликнула Рукия, и испанка отложив оружие в сторону, засмеялась в голос – совсем как Йоруичи, которой ужасно нравились такие милые издевательства. 

\- Какое гнёздышко? Для каких голубков?! – продолжал рыжий, неосознанно приняв на себя весь удар. Рукия тоже смутилась, не так сильно, как Ичиго, но она всё равно отвернулась и сделала вид, что занята чем-то важным. – Это не так! – воскликнул Ичиго, совершенно позабыв, что его слова слышала и сама Кучики. Если раньше подобное было нормально, то сейчас, наверное, лучше было бы промолчать при ней, но парню куда важнее было важнее убедить новых знакомых. О возможных последствиях он совершенно не задумывался.

\- Ана, - лейтенант местного восьмого отряда отложил в сторону мангу и смерил подчинённую деланно строгим взглядом, - перестань уже их провоцировать! Наши японские коллеги обладают очень скромными характерами, их легко смутить, - Ичиго побагровел, услышав такую характеристику, но, похоже, что Мартинес (Куросаки, правда, не был уверен, что правильно вспомнил его фамилию) говорил на полном серьёзе. Чёрт, они уже второй раз сталкивались лично, и победа снова оставалась не за Ичиго! Если так дело и дальше пойдёт, Рукия может решить, что рыжий вовсе хватку потерял! Она ведь уже говорила, что испанский лейтенант на него похож!..

\- Я, кажется, упоминал, что у нас давно не было контактов с коллегами из других стран, - несколько виновато начал тот, сев на кровати, - так что дипломатичности наши молодые офицеры лишены напрочь. 

Слабая попытка загладить ситуацию не прошла: взгляд Куросаки призван был испепелить зарвавшихся Богов смерти, но, видимо, вместе с упомянутой чертой характера те были лишены ещё и стыда. 

\- Мы пришли пораньше, потому что подумали, что вам следует немного потренироваться, - пояснил Алехандро, положив себе на колени ножны с катаной, орнамент рукояти которой был тёмно-зелёного цвета. - Вы смогли адаптироваться к нашему климату, но это только потому, что находились в гигае и... собственном теле, - поправился мужчина, снова натолкнувшись взглядом на мрачного Куросаки, который подпирал спиной дверь. – Неизвестно, как вы справитесь, будучи уже в облике шинигами; вот мы и решили подстраховаться, чтобы потом, в бою, не было неожиданности. Ну, а как мы сюда попали... – лейтенант переглянулся со своим офицером и снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся, - попросили на ресепшене второй ключ. Тут нас хорошо знают.

Улыбка Мартинеса Куросаки просто невероятно не нравилась – не потому, что она напоминала ему того предателя Гина, ещё кого-нибудь из врагов или людей, которых он не любил. Этот тип вообще не внушал парню ни малейшего доверия, хотя он и их коллега, и лицо у него довольно приятное и открытое. Наверное, если бы Кучики так им не восторгалась и если бы не это дурацкое задание, Ичиго воспринимал мужчину немного иначе. 

\- У нас есть ещё некоторое время, - у третьего офицера зазвонил мобильный, и она с безумно счастливым лицом унеслась на балкон, чтобы поговорить. Алехандро проводил её взглядом и тихо, почти незаметно, вздохнул, - но всё-таки давайте начнём сейчас. У вас есть гиконган?

\- Ну, - Рукия толкнула Ичиго в бок, заставив сдвинуться в сторону, и полезла в верхний ящик своей тумбочки, - есть. Как знала, что он может понадобиться, - добавила девушка, чуть улыбнувшись, и извлекла на свет упаковку с Чаппи.

\- У меня есть моё удостоверение, - мрачно добавил Куросаки, наконец, убедившийся, что от работы ему никак не отвертеться. – Я чисто по привычке взял, - словно оправдываясь, произнёс парень, хотя никто из присутствовавших ему ничего не говорил. – Не думал, что пригодится, но...

На самом деле, после двух часов криков и ора до хрипоты, получив несколько тумаков от Ишшина, рыжий всё-таки засунул своё удостоверение шинигами в боковой карман сумки. Отец настаивал, что мало ли что случится, лучше иметь печать под рукой; Ичиго же хоть и не собирался превращаться на отдыхе в шинигами, всё-таки ему уступил. Сейчас, осмыслив последние события, парень осознал: да, всё с самого начала было продумано! Бородач откуда-то же знал, что печать потребуется!

\- Зачем тебе печать? Я взяла пилюли для нас обоих, - потрясла упаковкой Кучики, - на всякий случай, - добавила девушка, вытащив себе одну таблетку. 

\- Подожди! – обдумав её слова ещё раз, Ичиго спохватился. – Ты, что, взяла...

Но он опоздал: шинигами уже проглотила пилюлю и вышла из гигая, который, внезапно содрогнувшись, выпрямился и заорал – почему-то на Ичиго – очень знакомым голосом:

\- Я тебе это припомню! – Куросаки передёрнуло, таким жутким было впечатление: Рукия замахивалась на него кулачками и вопила голосом Кона. – Запихнул меня в эту таблетку, как ты мог, Ичиго?! Я подам на тебя в общество защиты плюшевых игрушек! – Душа+ осёкся и замолчал только тогда, когда понял, что Ичиго, с удивлением смотревший на него, стоял напротив вовсе не в униформе шинигами.

\- Ой, - Рукия испуганно приложила ладонь ко рту, - кажется, я перепутала пилюли.

Кон растерянно смотрел то на одного шинигами, то на другого; столкнувшись с крайне заинтересованным взглядом незнакомого ему мужчины, он сглотнул и сделал шаг назад.

\- Что значит «перепутала»? – напряжённо поинтересовался рыжий в то время, как обрадованный неожиданной свободой Кон кинулся обниматься с «сестрёнкой». Со стороны всё выглядело так, будто Рукия неожиданно обрела потерянную в детстве сестру-близняшку. Саму Кучики это не очень устроило, судя по тому, что она не пожалела свой гигай и мощным ударом впечатала надоедливую Модифицированную Душу в пол. Вернувшаяся в комнату Ана, увидев мощный приём в действии, восторженно зааплодировала, выронив мобильный. – Мне, что, придётся отдать своё тело на растерзание той чокнутой девчонке-кролику?! – заорал Ичиго, наконец, сообразив, что всё это для него означало.

\- Она вовсе не чокнутая! – возмущённо возразила девушка, продолжая стучать ножкой по голове Кону. 

\- Ага, и разговаривает она, по-твоему, тоже нормально, да?! – выпалил Куросаки, по привычке полетев к подруге, но между ним и шинигами вдруг вклинилась Лусия и положила ладонь, с чем-то зажатым в ней, на грудь парню. В следующую секунду Ичиго понял, что, вылетев из своего тела, падал вниз; первым на полу оказался меч, а следом, уже поверх него, приземлился сам временный проводник душ, больно стукнувшийся спиной и затылком. – Чёрт, предупреждать же надо!

\- В следующий раз – обязательно! По всей форме в письменном виде и в трёх экземплярах, - засмеялась офицер и тут же отошла, вертя в руках печать. – Эй, Хана, посмотри, какая штучка интересная! Наши-то не такие симпатичные будут...

\- Слушай, - потирая шишку на голове, парень сел, недоумённо наблюдая, как Мартинес и Ортега спокойно касались его удостоверения, - а почему на вас печать не действует?

\- А? На нас? Так мы же не в гигаях! 

Куросаки от изумления приподнял брови. Лусия не в гигае? И этот фукутайчо тоже? Но их форма... это же не одежда шинигами! Девушка была только в белом цельном купальнике и воздушном платке, который она повязала на бёдрах, её командир щеголял в шортах и прозрачной майке тоже, естественно, белых.

\- Что ты так смотришь? Брови хмуришь, - Ана подскочила к рыжему и, присев на корточки, коснулась его лба, - морщинки будут! – улыбаясь, протянула она. Ошарашенный Ичиго, увы, не смог увидеть, как у Рукии дёрнулся уголок губ, едва офицер оказалась рядом с ним.

\- Ана! – вот теперь, судя по тону, у лейтенанта терпения было меньше, чем в самом начале разговора. Его подчинённой хватило одного только слова, и Ортега тут же с невинным выражением лица вернулась на своё место. Мартинес наградил её красноречивым взглядом и снова попробовал перевести разговор на нужную тему: – Не удивляйтесь, господа шинигами, у нас две формы – летняя и зимняя. 

\- Зачем? – любопытство почти пересилило раздражение, и потому разочарованный Куросаки не смог понять по голосу Рукии, как она отреагировала на поступок маленькой испанки.

\- А выйдите на балкон, - вдруг посоветовал вместо ответа Алехандро. – Чего объяснять, сами всё поймёте.

Друзья переглянулись, не совсем понимая, как это им поможет, но не нашли в его предложении ничего страшного. Ичиго пожал плечами – ну, если надо, так надо - и, прислонив Зангецу к кровати, открыл дверь балкона. Рукия, подумав немного, шагнула следом за ним.

Едва оказавшись снаружи, Куросаки показалось, что он попал в другой мир, в пустыню. Его за горло схватила горячая до невозможности рука; ужасная духота мгновенно забралась под одежду, даже под нижнее косоде, и стиснула, лишив возможности дышать. Ичиго задохнулся и инстинктивно попятился назад, в спасительную прохладу комнаты. Кучики – это рыжий случайно заметил – привалилась к окну, хватая ртом воздух, как рыба, и смотрела остекленевшим взглядом в одну точку. Временный шинигами, усилием воли заставив себя вернуться, втащил её обратно в номер.

Рукии повезло больше, она полетела на кровать, а Куросаки, не дотянувший до своей немного, повалился на твёрдый, но приятно холодный пол.

\- Ну-ну, - присевшая рядом Ана Лусия погладила парня по плечу, - поняли, да? У нас никакая душа, даже с очень высокой реяцу, не может находиться на открытом воздухе днём или вечером. Вот поэтому и Пустые появляются только ночью, и мы в это время работаем.

Ичиго перевернулся на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Ничего себе, он же едва не расплавился за те несколько секунд, что пробыл на улице! Как такое вообще возможно? Вроде эти ощущения очень походили на те, что он испытывал, проведя однажды несколько часов обычной душой – тогда Ичиго возвращал свои силы шинигами с помощью Урахары. Только сейчас было хуже в сотни, нет, тысячи раз! Рыжий парень смог подняться, оперевшись на руки, минут через пять, лишь к тому моменту его тело немного позабыло пережитой ужас. Сердце у него пребольно сжалось, когда Куросаки увидел свою подругу. Бедная Рукия! По ней неожиданная жара ударила ещё сильней, Кучики вообще жаркую погоду не очень хорошо переносила, а тут...

\- Эй, - с трудом прошептал он, подобравшись к кровати, - ты жива?

Девушка лежала тихо, уткнувшись лицом в покрывало, но кажется, дышала – насколько Куросаки мог судить. 

\- Не трогай её сейчас, - посоветовала Ана и, бормоча что-то успокаивающее, начала осторожно поднимать Рукию. – Пойдём, я тебе помогу охладиться...

\- Да, - протянул тихо Алехандро, когда обе девушки скрылись в ванной. Временный шинигами, пошатываясь, тоже встал на ноги, сжимая кулаки. – Ледяной тип в такую жару – это не шутки, - свирепый взгляд Ичиго заставил мужчину поёжиться и поспешно воскликнуть: - Но я же не знал, что на неё так сильно подействует! 

Зарычав, рыжий всё равно размахнулся и ударил – испанец чудом увернулся, скороговоркой произнося извинения, однако вторая попытка Куросаки увенчалась успехом, и лейтенант согнулся пополам от хука в живот.

\- Мог бы нормально сказать, а не устраивать целый спектакль! В следующий раз сдерживаться не буду, - кровожадно пообещал и.о. шинигами. Поправив косоде, он потянулся к своему зампакто, но обернулся, услышав шорох. – Это что?

Парень неприязненно ткнул пальцем в шорты и майку-сетку, аналогичные тем, в которые был одет Мартинес. Только что эта одежда не лежала на его постели, выходит, её положил сам фукутайчо. А раз положил он, этот лживый, двуличный... Испанец же знал, что будут испытывать его коллеги на улице, но всё равно посоветовал им выйти! Как ему можно доверять после такого?!

Припомнив Урахару, рыжий поёжился. Ну, торговца он тоже не любил, но доверять ему приходилось...

\- Форма, - с трудом ответил тот, медленно разогнувшись. Алехандро опасливо посмотрел на лицо своего коллеги, ожидая, видимо, ещё удара, но Куросаки уже успокоился. Один повод исчерпан, будет второй – вот тогда... - Ваша для средиземноморского климата слишком плотная и тяжёлая, она мешает рециркуляции реяцу по организму и его охлаждению. Мы свою делаем из особой ткани, её разработал Институт исследований.

\- Я это не надену, - резко произнёс Ичиго и, чтобы подкрепить свой отказ весомыми аргументами, закинул зампакто через плечо, меч прошёл в какой-то паре сантиметров от потолка. Мартинес смерил его настороженным взглядом, но отступать не стал.

\- Тогда ты отсюда не сможешь выйти, - развёл руками испанец. – Просто упадёшь в обморок от теплового удара, даже не дойдя до первого этажа! 

Последние слова несколько поколебали уверенность Ичиго, он быстрым взглядом окинул разложенную на кровати «униформу» и снова посмотрел на стоявшего напротив мужчину. Ну, похоже, что тот не врал, да Куросаки и под страхом смерти бы не сунулся снова в эту пустыню! Однако отпускать Рукию одну с наглыми (а после дневного случая рыжий распространил эту характеристику на большинство местного населения, куда попали и его двое знакомых) и непредсказуемыми шинигами он тем более не собирался! Уж слишком быстро девушка сдружилась с ними, того и гляди, и этот Мартинес приставать начнёт! Он тут только разыгрывал из себя относительно строгого командира, прикрикивая изредка на третьего офицера, когда та уж слишком зарывалась... Поймав себя на предательской мысли, что он банально ревнует, Ичиго заскрипел зубами и выдавил:

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо, я сейчас переоденусь.

Зампакто снова оказался у кровати, и его хозяин принялся бороться с оби – после такой жары руки были мокрыми, и у Куросаки никак не получалось развязать узел на поясе. Чего Рукия так долго? Может, ей настолько плохо, что Ана или Лусия, или как там правильно, никак не может привести её в сознание? Проклятье!

\- Нехилый тесак, - раздался за его спиной восторженный голос лейтенанта. Обернувшийся Ичиго, держа в зубах завязки от хакама, обнаружил, что ненавистный Мартинес подобрался к его зампакто и осторожно коснулся рукояти. – Я слышал о духовных мечах, которые постоянно в шикае, но такого размера впервые вижу!

\- Спасибо, - буркнул и.о. шинигами, злясь на самого себя, что не придумал лучшего ответа. Может, это вообще был не комплимент! Похоже, что испанец просто искал повод загладить неприятную ситуацию и решил завести разговор об оружии... Только Ичиго так легко не пронять! И вообще, сначала фукутайчо завоевал доверие Рукии, теперь решил и на зампакто перекинуться, да?!

\- Наверное, носить жутко неудобно, - фукутайчо не рискнул разматывать обмотку меча, чтобы взглянуть на лезвие, но испытывающий уколы страшной ревности Куросаки тихо и довольно усмехнулся про себя, обнаружив, что противник всё равно умудрился порезаться.

\- Вовсе нет, - возразил он, наконец, переодевшись. Вслух парень это, конечно бы, не произнёс, но стоило только облачиться в эту «униформу», как он действительно почувствовал себя лучше – легче, свободней, пожалуй. – Я лично не обращаю внимания, привык.

Алехандро собирался ему что-то ответить, но в этот момент щёлкнул замок на двери ванной и оттуда выскочила Лусия:

\- Всё, девочки готовы! – возвестила она и напоследок, покрутившись перед зеркалом в прихожей, поправила перевязь, на которой держались ножны её зампакто. – Рукия, давай уже выходи! – из комнаты раздалось малопонятное бормотание, и Ана, деланно вздохнув, зашла назад и стала вытаскивать девушку за руку.

Ичиго на всякий случай отступил на шаг назад, не зная, что и ожидать. Это его не спасло, он оказался не готов увидеть Рукию, облачившуюся в почти такой же костюм, как и её коллега. Только вместо белого парео у Кучики была юбочка из отдельных тоненьких ниточек серебряного цвета, ну или как-то так, Куросаки точно не смог определить. Его ошеломлённый взгляд замер сначала на лице немного смущённой подруги, потом начал спускаться ниже; ступор у Куросаки мог бы продолжаться долго, если бы Алехандро легонько не похлопал его по плечу. Вздрогнувший Ичиго, покраснев так, что у него всё лицо загорелось, немедленно отвёл взгляд в сторону, чтобы не видеть, как довольно улыбалась Лусия.

\- Мне всё-таки как-то не по себе, - произнесла Рукия, нервно сжимая ножны Соде но Шираюки. – У вас отличная одежда, но ловить в ней Пустых... 

\- Удобно! – закончила за неё офицер, быстро переделала свой хвостик (на этот раз – на правую сторону) и щёлкнула пальцами. – Ну что, пошли? – мужчины, смотревшие на них с абсолютно одинаковыми лицами, рванулись к балкону и, толкаясь, застряли в дверях. – Эй, риока, ты ничего не забыл? – смутившийся Куросаки, что-то бормоча в оправдание, вернулся к кровати, не поднимая при этом глаз от пола, с третьей попытки схватил свой зампакто и помчался обратно.

Рукия тихо хихикнула в кулачок.

\- Мальчишки... они все такие, - весело усмехнулась Ортега и потянула Кучики за собой.

\- Куда мы сейчас? – выкрикнул Ичиго, когда шинигами переместились на крышу дома напротив. 

Он даже и не сразу сообразил, что прекрасно себя чувствовал – насколько это вообще возможно на улице ночью после жаркого дня. Словно вовсе не было тех жутких ощущений, которые они с Рукией испытали несколько минут назад! Куросаки просто нёсся на пределе скорости по крышам, ступая на каждую только чуть-чуть, чтобы оттолкнуться и, испытав сладостный миг полёта, перенестись на кровлю следующего здания. Как обычно, как в родной Каракуре или Сообществе душ... разве что здесь немного душно, но так это, наверное, из-за того, что днём доходит до плюс тридцати двух.

\- В Барселону! – ответил шедший впереди Мартинес. – Будем через несколько минут, если скорости не сбавим. 

\- Это там, откуда мы прилетели? – поинтересовалась Кучики у Аны.

\- Ага, - девушка улыбнулась, явно замышляя очередную шутку, и ускорила шаги, поравнявшись с временным шинигами, - эй, Ичиго, а тебе идёт такой наряд! – рыжий заметно покраснел, и Ортега, рассмеявшись, легко перепрыгнула с крыши на фонарный столб. Шинигами вышли за пределы города и следовали теперь вдоль оживлённой автотрассы. – И твоей подруге тоже! Слушайте, возьмите их у нас, как сувениры, будете потом перед сослуживцами щеголять!

Её шутки грозили довести Ичиго до состояния перманентного смущения, потому что стоило только ему подумать о подобном предложении, как парень краснел до корней волос. Куросаки и так старался лишний раз не заглядываться на Рукию, благо она шла последней, а уж если Кучики действительно будет ходить вот так всё время... какая там ловля Пустых!

Запнувшись о какую-то фигурную штуку на очередном фонаре, рыжий едва не полетел вниз, после чего под громкий смех Аны решил, что лучше отвлечься и подумать о чём-нибудь другом. Например, что с ним сделает Бьякуя, если его младшая сестра привезёт в Японию этот шикарный костюм и покажется в нём в Сейрейтее! А ведь Кучики точно решит, что это всё влияние временного шинигами!

\- Слушайте, а здесь всегда так много машин? – недоумённо спросил Куросаки, опустив голову вниз. 

Шоссе, над которым они двигались, вроде было какой-то важной автомагистралью, потому что несмотря на поздний час по ней ещё неслось множество автомобилей. Ветер, создаваемый их движением, приятно холодил ноги, но само зрелище было страшно непривычно – такая оживлённая жизнь, когда вообще-то уже положено собираться ко сну... 

\- Да, это главная трасса в этой провинции, - откликнулся фукутайчо, - ведёт прямо в её столицу. А что?

\- Так... – рыжий парень замолчал, не договорив фразы. Они мчались на огромной скорости, но, случайно глянув влево, парень всё-таки смог разглядеть огни каких-то поселений далеко за дорогой. Это было так... интересно, что ли? Ичиго много раз носился по ночной Каракуре, он был и в Уэко Мундо, где чернота не сравнится с этой ночной тьмой, однако подобных зрелищ не видел ещё ни разу. Ему попросту и в голову не приходило отвлекаться от работы и глазеть по сторонам. – О...

Парень не удержался от восхищённого вздоха, когда, переведя взгляд вперёд, увидел на небе рыжие и жёлтые отсветы. Кажется, всё говорило о том, что впереди город, и на этот раз Куросаки не ошибся в своих предположениях. Когда им подвернулся широкий рекламный щит, шинигами остановились на нём, и дыхание у Ичиго на какой-то миг перехватило от бешеного восторга.

Сколько видел глаз – повсюду были огни: огни домов, магазинов, каких-то предприятий и ресторанов, развлекательных комплексов и ещё много чего. Их было столько, что казалось, будто город вовсе не спит, а внезапно посреди оживлённого дня его накрыла плотная чёрная туча. Он совсем не походил на Каракуру, маленькую, смирную и спокойную Каракуру, к которой Ичиго привык. А тут даже на таком расстоянии Куросаки ощущал, как бурлила в мегаполисе жизнь, не утихнувшая даже после заката. И, вдыхая полной грудью свежий, наполненный ни на что не похожими ароматами, воздух, шинигами чувствовал, что начал понимать, откуда у испанцев столько жизнерадостности и лёгкости в каждом действии. 

\- Как красиво... – выдохнула Рукия, не отводя от великолепного зрелища сияющих глаз. Она даже не знала, на что смотреть в первую очередь, всё было настолько захватывающе. – Это тот собор, да? – девушка указала на высокое фигурное строение с башнями, которое освещалось яркими оранжевыми прожекторами. – Святого семейства?

\- Он самый, - с нескрываемой гордостью сказал Алехандро, положив руку на рукоять своего зампакто. – Кстати, он строится только на пожертвования горожан и туристов, никаких казённых денег или частных инвестиций! Всё, как в те времена, когда жил его архитектор.

\- Антонио Гауди, я помню, - скромно ответила Кучики, заставив Ичиго устыдиться – он-то как раз мало что запомнил из той экскурсии. Уж слишком был зациклен на... 

\- А если посмотрите направо, - шинигами послушно повернули свои головы в указанную сторону, и Рукия снова восторженно вздохнула, - то увидите порт Барселоны, - на спокойной поверхности моря играли блики, складывавшиеся в длинную лунную дорожку. Среди бессчётных миллионов огней самого порта угадывались очертания зданий и множества портовых кранов, а от одного из причалов в море медленно выплывал величественный гигант-пароход, сияя иллюминаторами. – Трансатлантический лайнер, должно быть, пошёл в Америку...

\- Ну вот, Хана опять начал хвастаться, - без тени злости хмыкнула Лусия. – Я всё думала, когда же ты уже начнёшь?

\- А мы не опоздаем? – сглотнув, поинтересовался Ичиго. Но, по правде говоря, ему совершенно не хотелось куда-то уходить. Чёрт, ради такого зрелища можно было и потом Пустого отловить! 

\- Нет, ещё время есть, - быстро произнёс лейтенант, посмотрев на часы. – Нам вот туда, - он махнул рукой в сторону высокого холма на другой стороне города, на которой было меньше всего огней. – Холм Монжуик, на нём, в числе прочего, располагается древняя крепость. Согласно нашим расчётам, Холлоу скорее всего, придёт именно туда.

\- Это почему?

\- Век назад там были многочисленные расстрелы... до сих пор ещё находим души, не отправленные на небо, - тихо пояснил Алехандро, и временный шинигами невольно пожалел о том, что задал такой вопрос. Прозаичный ответ быстро спустил Куросаки с небес на землю. – Так что в крепости искать следует в первую очередь. Ладно, пошли! – Мартинес лёгким прыжком рванулся навстречу городу, и остальные последовали за ним. – У нас в запасе несколько минут, – мужчина подмигнул своему офицеру, и девушка, улыбнувшись, ушла вперёд, - капитан Марсео попросил устроить вам маленькую экскурсию по ночной Барселоне, так что милости просим!

\- Экскурсия? – округлила глаза изумлённая Рукия, совершенно не ожидавшая подобного поворота. – В такое время?! А как же Пустой?

\- Да перестань! – махнул рукой её спутник и подобрался поближе к их сопровождающим, чтобы ничего не пропустить. У него был крайне редкий приступ просветления, когда Куросаки всё понимал с полуслова, и ему очень не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. – Это только твой Бьякуя быстро и без излишеств исполняет приказ! Что плохого, если мы немного прогуляемся?

\- Как ты можешь так говорить о нии-саме?! – возмущённо начала девушка, но к этому моменту группа шинигами уже добралась до одной из оживлённых улиц, и Мартинес сделал знак, что следует помолчать.

\- Господа Боги смерти, мы с вами находимся в приморской части города Барселона, а именно на всемирно известной улице цветов – на Рамбле, - Лусия поднялась выше в воздух и, развернувшись к ним спиной, начала своеобразную лекцию, передвигаясь спиной вперёд. – В дневное время суток вы можете приобрести здесь лучшие в Каталонии цветы, живых птиц, понаблюдать за «живыми скульптурами» и поторговаться на рынке с самым большим ассортиментом. К тому же, это великолепное место для прогулок.

\- Так много людей, - прошептал про себя рыжий, глядя вниз. И все эти люди веселились, отдыхали, гуляли с любимыми или с друзьями... В Каракуре такое он видел крайне редко, только во время традиционных фестивалей, а тут - даже в будний день негласный праздник!

\- А на другом конце Рамблы располагается памятник Колумбу, с которого открывается великолепный вид на Барселону, - продолжила Ортега. – И если мы сейчас свернём немного право, то как раз пройдём над Готическим кварталом...

\- Мы были там на экскурсии, - пояснила Рукия, а Ичиго, догнав Мартинеса, осторожно поинтересовался:

\- Откуда она столько всего знает? Ну, в смысле... – рыжий обернулся на Ортегу и неуверенно продолжил: - она прямо как по путеводителю говорит...

Мужчина только хмыкнул, слушая, как его подчинённая расписывала историю одного из самых известных районов Каталонской столицы.

\- Семь лет на должности гида Барселоны дают о себе знать, - усмехнувшись, вполголоса объяснил лейтенант. – Ана, правда, сейчас в отпуске на той работе, но она и на отдыхе может легко провести экскурсию где угодно.

\- Теперь, дорогие мои гости, - девушка замедлила шаг, и её спутникам поневоле пришлось сделать то же самое. Хотя ни Ичиго, ни Рукия уже не возражали, загнав мысль о том, что им придётся ловить Пустого, куда подальше. Время действовать придёт позже, а пока Куросаки хотелось попробовать вести себя так, как эти местные: уж больно классной выглядела отсюда, с высоты, их жизнь. – Уделим немного времени прекрасному памятнику архитектуры и помолчим, предавшись созерцанию Искупительного Храма Святого Семейства, - на взгляд рыжего, излишне пафосно произнесла офицер и развернулась, как и Алехандро, положив ладонь себе на грудь.

В этот миг они все, и правда, как-то замолчали – не хотелось вообще ничего говорить – и какое-то время воздух был наполнен только шумом огромного мегаполиса, звуками мчащихся вдалеке автомобилей и гомоном людской толпы. Куросаки, даже не дышавший, не сразу понял, что в минуту этого невероятного счастья (да, счастья, не иначе!) взял Рукию за руку – ему хотелось, чтобы это восторженное ощущение разделил с ним кто-нибудь другой. Сейчас они вчетвером стояли на крыше какого-то старинного жилого дома, а перед ними за небольшим парком располагалась величественная (пусть ещё и незавершённая) церковь. Временный шинигами чувствовал себя маленькой букашкой по сравнению с огромным собором, который своими башнями упирался высоко в небо, и даже строительные краны, удивительно, не портили его, не умаляли достоинства. 

Ичиго и раньше видел высокие строения (взять хотя бы ту же Башню Раскаяния в Сейрейтее), но ничто другое не могло сравниться с этим великолепием.

\- Ночных экскурсий сюда, увы, нет, - наконец, расстроенно вздохнула Лусия, - а жаль, сердце замирает от такой красоты. Но даже некоторые горожане не могут ею насладиться.

\- Почему? – недопонял Куросаки. Восторг от увиденного захлёстывал его, и парень не мог поверить, что действительно были те, кому это зрелище пришлось бы не по душе.

\- Не знают, - пожала плечиками та, когда они снова двинулись в путь, - или не хотят. Иногда, когда видишь великолепие каждый день, оно приедается и уже не кажется таким прекрасным и восхитительным, как тому, кто видит его в первый раз. Ничего с этим не поделаешь, - и в первый раз на памяти временного шинигами всегда весёлая Ортега грустно улыбалась.

\- А куда... – начал, было, парень, но Кучики дёрнула его за полу майки:

\- Как думаешь, - шинигами, блестя глазами, понизила голос до заговорщицкого шёпота, - я смогу его нарисовать?

\- Даже не вздумай, - вздрогнул Ичиго, представив себе возможный результат её художеств. На его счастье, подруга не успела возмутиться или обидеться, потому что Алехандро, шедший последним, начал их подгонять.

\- У нас впереди ещё Площадь Испании, Венецианские ворота и Национальный музей искусства Каталонии, - пояснила Лусия, когда её японские коллеги поинтересовались, куда они направляются дальше, - весьма обширная программа. А потом уже мы уходим к крепости, там совсем недалеко.

\- Галопом по Европам, - бросил её лейтенант, запустив руку в волосы.

\- А я виновата? Просто у нас времени почти нет на нормальный рассказ, так бы я вам столько всего показала! – Ортега широко взмахнула руками, видимо, показывая масштаб экскурсии, которую она хотела провести. – Ребята, давайте после работы я вам город покажу? А то приехали сюда, а рассказать своим друзьям нечего...

Куросаки и Кучики, не сговариваясь, синхронно кивнули. Отказываться от такого соблазнительного предложения никто не рисковал, даже Ичиго, считавший, что он ненавидит экскурсии и не любит этих двоих испанцев. Он вообще уже позабыл о том, что питал личную неприязнь к их новым друзьям.

\- Вот, теперь перед вами Пласа Д`Эспанья, - с новой силой начала Ана, когда шинигами остановились на очередном здании. Впереди расстилалась большая и, удивительно, безлюдная площадь, за которой возвышались две ярко подсвеченные башни. Дальше Куросаки разглядел длинный и широкий проспект, заканчивавшийся высоким дворцом (назвать его как-то по-другому было просто невозможно). Дворец Лас Ночес, тут же пришедший парню на ум, этому зданию и в фундамент не годился! Хотя... какие-то знакомые черты в нём были, и Ичиго усмехнулся. – Здесь в конце тридцатых готов прошлого века проводилась Всемирная выставка, а в центре вы можете наблюдать старую арену для корриды...

\- Корриды? – встрепенулась Кучики, услышав незнакомое слово. – Ичиго, что такое коррида?

Временный шинигами вопросительный взгляд своей подруги выдержал, но он и сам не знал, что означало это слово. Должно быть, какое-нибудь представление или национальный праздник. Только признаваться Рукии в собственном незнании...

\- Бои с быками, - сжалившись над ними, пояснил лейтенант. – Здесь их уже не проводят.

\- О, как интересно... – протянула Рукия, рассматривая всё внизу

\- Мы с вами, конечно, могли бы и срезать, - приложив пальчик к щеке, заметила Лусия, обернувшись к спутникам, - но я никому не позволю наступать на памятник архитектуры – на те же Венецианские башни, например. Так что пойдём вдоль и сделаем небольшой крюк. Да, а вот справа, чуть дальше, - махнула она рукой, - располагается Испанская деревня, и если вы, два ужасно занятых шинигами, выкроите время из своего отпуска, я её потом покажу подробнее.

\- Обязательно, - пообещал рыжий, на которого просительно посмотрела Рукия. 

Площадь и проспект они преодолели быстро – за каких-то несколько секунд, и оказались на небольшой площадке наверху, где как раз собралась большая толпа. И в ту минуту, когда шинигами проходили возле большой круглой чаши, внезапно откуда-то раздалась громкая музыка и в небо вознеслись разноцветные струи воды.

\- Ух ты! Это что? – с придыханием воскликнула Кучики и остановилась, чтобы получше рассмотреть действо. Множество людей, находившихся на площади, ринулись вперёд, и в толпе тут же замелькали вспышки фотоаппаратов. 

\- Поющий фонтан! В данный момент начал концерт, кстати, - довольно ответила их экскурсовод, - высота, направление и подсветка водных потоков изменяются под музыкальную мелодию. Жаль, правда, что сегодня мы не посмотрим... ну ладно, перед нами – Национальный музей, я вам о нём уже упоминала, - Ортега начала ускорять шаги и свернула в сторону, - а мы уходим на место нашей работы. Спасибо всем, что внимательно прослушали нашу краткую экскурсию по Барселоне!

Куросаки едва не брякнул «спасибо» - вовремя сообразил, что от них этого не требовалось, хотя восторженная Рукия даже зааплодировала. Мда, от ещё одного такого мероприятия он бы не отказался. Экскурсия экскурсии рознь, да и в первый раз Ичиго вовсе не настроился, тут же... Кучики была права, глупо сидеть у моря или в номере с мангой, когда вокруг столько всего.

Они вышли из шунпо почти на самой вершине холма, в нескольких метрах от крепости, и Лусия уступила право командования своему лейтенанту. Мартинес сделал несколько шагов вперёд и, постучав по маленькому наушнику (Ичиго не увидел, когда испанец его надел), что-то спросил.

\- Я запросил последние данные, - через пару минут заговорил мужчина, когда Куросаки, разминая плечи, снял свой меч и на пробу сделал несколько взмахов, - наша цель может появиться здесь с минуты на минуту; сейчас мы зайдём внутрь и рассредоточимся на постах. 

\- Отлично, - Зангецу воинственно рассёк воздух, и его владелец широко улыбнулся. – Пара Гецуг, и от вашего Пустого и маски не останется, - пообещал рыжий парень, сказав самому себе, что этим двум не проиграет ни в коем случае. Вот уж не хватало, чтобы они справились, а Куросаки нет!

\- С ума сошёл? – шикнула на него девушка. – Какие Гецуги? Это же памятник культуры, его нельзя повредить!

\- Да ладно, - махнул рукой Алехандро, усмехнувшись, - чего сдерживаться-то?

\- Серьёзно? – недоверчиво переспросил Ичиго. Он, что, действительно может всё тут развалить и потом не услышать в свой адрес обвинения в варварстве?

\- Ну да, - подтвердил тот, и Рукия, кажется, потеряла дар речи. – У нас и так половина бюджета любого отряда – это средства на восстановление того, что мы во время работы разрушим, - весело добавил Мартинес, доставая зампакто. – Знаете, сколько раз мы эту крепость отстраивали? – друзья отрицательно покачали головами, и мужчина рассмеялся. – Я сам не помню уже! Используйте, что знаете – зандзюцу, кидо там...

\- Ичиго вообще не умеет пользоваться кидо, - доверительно сообщила испанцу Рукия, отойдя от шока, а её друг едва не подавился от неожиданности. Вот такого предательства он никак не ожидал! Ну... ну да, Ичиго до сих пор не научился этим заклинаниям! Точнее, Куросаки пытался, но почему-то ни разу не получилось. Не его это занятие и всё! Чем полагаться на сгусток энергии, от которого врагу легко уклониться, куда проще рубануть пару разков, как полагается, а потом собирать противника по кусочкам!

\- Это хорошо, - неожиданно ответил лейтенант и улыбнулся рыжему, на что тот ответил кривым оскалом.

\- «Это хорошо», - не удержавшись, передразнил его временный шинигами, когда маленькая группа разделилась, и он с Рукией отправился на указанные им места. – Ещё и издевается!

\- Никто не издевается! – вспыхнула Кучики, услышавшая сказанную вполголоса фразу, и немедленно встала на защиту фукутайчо. – А вот ты мог быть к ним повежливей, всё-таки они нам такую прогулку устроили!

\- Да понял я уже, понял... – бросил Ичиго и, вздохнув, резко взъерошил свои волосы. Он и сам не особо понимал, почему вдруг так отреагировал, Мартинес же ничего обидного не сказал... но зато улыбался и выглядел очень довольным! 

Они снова остались с девушкой наедине, но стояли достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы можно было поговорить, не повышая голоса. Рукия, сжимая в руках Соде но Шираюки, прислонилась к каменной стене, внимательно осматривала небо и видную с её позиции часть крепости; Ичиго же, от скуки оборачивавший бинтом рукоять Зангецу, изучал доставшуюся ему территорию. В отличие от той части города, над которой шинигами прошли, здесь царили тишина и спокойствие, и если бы замок не выглядел так по-европейски, Куросаки бы сказал, что это походило на родную Каракуру. Парень чувствовал себя привычней: и в помине нет послезакатной суеты мегаполиса внизу, а когда ещё и Пустой появится, всё станет совсем по-домашнему.

\- Эй, Ичиго, - громким шёпотом заговорила вдруг Рукия, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, почти что выронил меч, - ты ещё жалеешь, что мы согласились на эту миссию?

\- Ну, если ты ждёшь извинений, то я извиняюсь, - буркнул парень, не поднимая головы. Экскурсия была стоящей, и Ичиго был рад, что ему так повезло на ней побывать... но, проклятье, это же банальный подкуп! Чему радоваться-то?!

\- Дурак! Так и будешь упираться до последнего? – девушка начала повышать голос и, вовремя спохватившись, снова зашептала: – Вот ты бы смог им отказать?

Рыжий шинигами замялся и после внутренних колебаний всё-таки отрицательно покачал головой. Кучики прямо просияла от осознания своей правоты, а вот Ичиго было не так весело. Почему в их спорах ему вечно приходилось первым идти на уступки или оказываться неправым? Рукия ведь тоже частенько была виноватой!

\- Вот, начнём с этого. И потом, что бы я ответила нии-саме, а ты своему отцу? 

\- Что, снова за своё? – мрачнея, недовольно поинтересовался временный проводник душ, выпрямившись. Чёрт, слово за слово, и Куросаки уже не чувствовал того странного очарования, которое царило вокруг! Оно разбилось, разлетелось, улетучилось – как угодно, но только парню казалось, что стоят они сейчас где-нибудь в Каракуре и ссорятся из-за того, кто проворонил Пустого! Блин, да почему?.. Почему нельзя так же легко и беззаботно, как эти испанцы... – У нас работа, забыла? Потом будем выяснять, кто, кому и что стал бы говорить, - Кучики тоже нахмурилась, но уже обиженно. Однако Ичиго, сам того не подозревая, разом снял всё напряжение, озвучив снова пришедшую на ум догадку: - Хотя я почти уверен, что моему папаше точно не пришлось ничего бы объяснять.

Девушка, собиравшаяся, похоже, привести целый ряд доказательств в свою пользу, промолчала и, немного подумав, непонимающе спросила:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- А то! – фыркнул её спутник. – То, что Ишшин наверняка всё это и организовал, - почувствовав неподдельный интерес к своим словам, Куросаки ощутил небывалый прилив сил и вдохновения. – Ты разве не думала? Смотри же: как мы сюда приехали, нас тут же встретили эти двое, так? Это ещё ладно, отец мог попросить, чтобы они помогли нам добраться до города. Но тут, как бы совершенно случайно, случается похищение ценной реликвии, у местного Готея не хватает сил, и они вынуждены обратиться к нам! – он прислонил Зангецу к стене и заложил руки за голову. – Тебе ничего не кажется странным? Да я почти уверен, что мой папаша к этому приложил свою руку и Урахара тоже!

\- По-моему, у тебя уже паранойя, Ичиго, - Рукия многозначительно повертела пальцем у виска. – Твой отец – замечательный семьянин, я уже не говорю о том, какой он шинигами! Ты к нему слишком строг!

\- Я? К нему?! – нехорошо протянул исполняющий обязанности шинигами. Вот уж чего не хватало! Кучики виделась с его семьёй, от силы, неделю в месяц или того меньше, но какие делала выводы! – Просто ты не живёшь с ним под одной крышей! А выдержать пару дней его причуды, не обращая на них внимания, и я бы смог!

\- Намекаешь на то, что я стала проводить с вами меньше времени? – вспылила та. Оба шинигами, позабыв о своих обязанностях, столкнулись в центре маленькой площадки и, скрестив руки, одинаково уставились друг на друга. – Но у меня же своя работа, я не могу постоянно жить в Каракуре!

\- Если ты забыла, я теперь тоже не буду постоянно жить в Каракуре! – огрызнулся рыжий. – Так что мне теперь - прощать моему безумному папаше все его выходки?! А если они с Урахарой в целях тренировки мне в ванную арранкара подсунут?!

\- Он просто... по-особенному тебя любит! – нашлась Кучики, не зная, как отреагировать на этот убийственный аргумент. – И вообще, Ичиго, шинигами должен быть готов в любой момент встретить опасность и защитить невинные души, если потребуется!

\- Опять начинаешь, да?! – угрюмо заявил её спутник, но о том, что самому тоже стоит сбавить обороты, и не подумал.

\- Кто, я? Я-то как раз ничего не говорю! Просто пытаюсь понять, почему ты в последнее время ведёшь себя, как свинья! – наконец, решительно выпалила Рукия, и Куросаки от возмущения едва не поперхнулся. – То ты недоволен тем, что я здесь, то потом говоришь, что я, наоборот, слишком мало трачу времени на твою семью! Теперь тебя не устраивает поведение собственного отца!.. – она запнулась, подыскивая, что сказать дальше. - А, между прочим, если ты знал, что я занята, мог бы сам прийти в Сообщество душ!

\- Когда бы я успел?! У меня учёба была и подготовка к экзаменам! – Кучики легко говорить, она-то смылась к себе в Сейрейтей, к брату под крыло, и никакие экзамены не сдавала! Они ей вообще не нужны! Для Куросаки это был один из самых важных периодов в жизни, от которого зависела его дальнейшая судьба! Парень иногда даже ночами не спал, готовясь к очередному тесту, а, оказывается, должен был навещать Рукию! – И Пустые, которых твои коллеги свалили только на меня! Куда вы вообще все подевались из Каракуры? Что, мне одному всё время отдуваться?

\- У... у нас были проблемы посерьёзней! Потребовались значительные силы, и пришлось...

Голос младшей Кучики, почти кричавшей на парня, с лёгкостью заглушил громкий вой. От него, казалось, сотряслась вся земля; Куросаки, потеряв равновесие, налетел на каменную стену и больно ударился плечом. Рукия упала на брусчатку, и огромный зампакто Ичиго, который тот отставил в сторону, рухнул возле самых её ног.

\- Сдурел?! Аккуратней! – ещё не успев толком опомниться, воскликнула девушка. Её друг тряс головой, пытаясь отойти от этого жуткого вопля, который заложил ему уши. Шинигами оказались захвачены врасплох, потому что, увлёкшись своей ссорой, не почувствовали появления Пустого.

Своих слов Рукия не услышала. Она понимала, что кричала и, наверное, даже очень громко, но в ушах словно была вата, глушившая все звуки; даже двигаться было странно трудно, шинигами никак не могла сориентироваться. Ичиго вроде бы тоже кричал, показывал на что-то рукой, но Кучики никак не могла разобрать его объяснения, не умея читать по губам. Как будто после звукового удара девушка лишилась всех чувств; она даже не вздрогнула, когда в нескольких сантиметрах от неё на площадку опустилась гигантская лапа.

\- Чёрт! – Ичиго, потративший несколько драгоценных секунд, пытаясь предупредить Кучики о грозившей ей опасности, сдавленно выругался и схватил с земли свой зампакто. Вот ведь дурища, ничего не услышала и не почувствовала!

Прямо над девушкой нависал огромный ящероподобный Холлоу – больший, чем все Пустые, вместе взятые, которых он видел в последнее время. Наклонилась большая и толстая голова, сплошь закованная в белую маску с многочисленными сколами, чуть наклонилась к Кучики. Увенчанный линией толстых рогов лоб едва не коснулся её плеча, а когда Пустой глубоко и с присвистом выдохнул, Рукия, всё поняв, испуганно округлила глаза.

\- В сторону! – заорал временный шинигами и уже приготовился взмахнуть зампакто, чтобы отправить Минуса в Круг перерождения. Но девушка и не подумала шевелиться, а Ичиго не мог так атаковать, слишком велик риск был задеть её!

\- О, парочка шинигами! ¬- Куросаки готов был поклясться, что в голосе Холлоу прозвучало что-то наподобие удовлетворения. ¬– Вы теперь доставляете ужин на дом?

\- Да как бы не так! – выкрикнула вдруг Рукия и, резко развернувшись, одновременно рванула из ножен катану. Лезвие Соде но Шираюки, сверкнув лунным отблеском, должно было вонзиться прямо между глаз Пустому, однако в последний момент враг чуть сдвинулся в сторону, и зампакто лишь сорвал кусок маски.

Взревевший Минус откинулся назад, и его вопль, наверное, боли разнёсся по всему городу. Ичиго с трудом удержался на ногах, после первого удара этих звуковых волн второй (хоть и более сильный) перенести получилось легче; временный шинигами, сориентировавшись, схватил подругу за руку и рванул на себя, выволакивая из зоны удара.

\- Я сама справлюсь! – крикнула Кучики, вырвавшись. 

\- Ну да, конечно! – рыжий закатил глаза и, пока Рукия активировала шикай, с силой размахнулся. - Гецуга Теншо!

Лезвие белой реяцу, пущенной им высоко в воздух, разрезало Холлоу напополам, и это страшное существо, оборвав свой вопль, разлетелось на сотни мельчайших частиц.

\- Ты с ума сошёл! – воскликнула девушка, не успел их противник раствориться в воздухе. – Я же говорила - никакой Гецуги!

\- Эй, я ведь ничего не сломал! – рявкнул в ответ Куросаки. Наверное, Ичиго повезло, что монстр стоял именно так, а не иначе. При любом другом раскладе шинигами точно задел бы и что-нибудь в этой крепости. Однако лейтенант же сказал, что можно особо не осторожничать (значит, всё-таки свой парень, если помахать мечом любит), так в чём проблема тогда? – Было бы лучше, если я позволил разорвать тебя на куски?

\- Ичиго! Рукия! – вспыхнувшая с новой силой ссора остановилась сама собой, когда через стену к друзьям легко перемахнула Ортега. – Ну что, живые?

\- Ну да, - Ичиго раздражённо пожал плечами. Испанцы так плохо о них думали? Как можно не уцелеть в сражении с обычным Холлоу? – Это же всего лишь Пустой да ещё и слабый какой-то!

\- Вот и замечательно! – с непонятной радостью девушка хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание Рукии, которая, обиженно надувшись, отвернулась. – Тогда внимательно слушайте: мы только что получили новые данные, и, короче, Хана ошибся. Пустой был не один, их целая группа. На нас напали двое, на вас – только один, но там, как минимум, шесть Минусов. 

\- Ого, - невольно пробормотал Ичиго, и Кучики шикнула на него, чтобы не мешал.

\- У нас тут есть одна банда, несколько недель назад объявилась. Среди них главный – арранкар, - продолжила та, почему-то совершенно неподобающим тоном для того, чтобы напутствовать коллег на сражение. – Серьёзного ничего не творят, так, по мелочи только, вот мы и не заподозрили сразу, что эта кража их рук дело.

\- Ничего, скоро они вам мешать не будут, - заметил Куросаки, сжимая рукоять своего зампакто. – Мы быстро...

\- Ни в коем случае! – испуганно замахала руками Ана, как только услышала его слова. – Не надо их убивать! – Ичиго и Рукия непонимающе переглянулись: как это - не надо? Это же враги, которые нападают на мирные души, а офицер шинигами просила сохранить им жизнь?! – Ну, Пустых можете порезать, но арранкара того не трогайте! – быстро заговорила девушка, молитвенно сложив ладони. – Он такой миленький, и Хана любит с ним драться! И, в конце концов, никаких особых проблем они не доставляют! 

И.о. шинигами ещё раз посмотрел на подругу, но та тоже не особенно понимала, почему нужно не убивать арранкара. Что-то тут было не так... Куросаки ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то столь активно защищал Минуса, тем более, чтобы это была шинигами! Но Ана так просительно смотрела на них, что напомнила ему Юзу, и рыжий, скрепя сердце, напряжённо спросил:

\- Это так важно? 

Лусия, едва ли не плача, поспешно закивала головой. Куросаки, сцепив зубы, отвёл взгляд в сторону:

\- Ладно, не тронем мы вашего арранкара, если он ценный такой, - Кучики, не ожидавшая подобного решения, тихо охнула, зато Ортега засияла и, кажется, в какую-то секунду даже собиралась кинуться на парня с поцелуями.

\- Ура, спасибо! – офицер восторженно запрыгала на месте. – Он вам тоже очень понравится, обещаю! Такую прелесть нельзя убивать, он и дерётся-то не на смерть! – на взгляд Ичиго, всё это были очень малоубедительные аргументы, однако он уже дал обещание, и нельзя его нарушать. 

Испанка внезапно перестала прыгать и, выпрямившись, коснулась рукой своего крохотного наушника – видимо, кто-то связался с ней и передавал важную информацию.

\- Всё, Хана, я поняла! Так, ребята, значит, двое из тех, кого мы ждём, уходят к северу, мы их догоним, а вы остаётесь здесь и ждёте главаря, если поймете, что крест у него, тогда заберите. Внизу на холме полно туристов, постарайтесь, чтобы в сражении их не задело, хорошо? И не бейте арранкарчика слишком сильно! 

Девушка исчезла, скрывшись в шунпо, ещё до того, как шинигами смогли ясно сформулировать возникшие у них вопросы. Им же остались стоять, глядя на то место, где буквально только что стояла маленькая испанка и раздавала им странные указания.

\- Ну что, это тоже твой отец устроил? – вдруг сказала Рукия, повернувшись к другу.

\- Съездил на каникулы, - процедил рыжий и закрыл лицо рукой. Ичиго просто хотел отдохнуть и набраться сил перед первым учебным семестром в Университете! Стоило лететь на другой конец света, чтобы столкнуться с арранкаром?! – Клянусь, если я его встречу, то сделаю из него суши, - кровожадно пообещал Куросаки, позабыв на секунду, что сказал Лусии, - чтобы знал, как портить мои каникулы!

Девушка выразительно приподняла брови. Зря их испанские друзья ушли, ой зря! Ичиго так настроен, что, если он пойдёт сражаться, здесь не то, что от крепости, от того большого музея ничего не останется!

\- Ичиго, ты серьёзно сказал ей, что не станешь убивать арранкара? – наконец, поинтересовалась Кучики.

\- А ты как думаешь? Конечно, серьёзно! Как бы я смог им отказать? – не без ехидства выпалил тот, передразнивая подругу. 

\- Но это же неправильно! Он наш враг! Мы не имеем права оставить его в живых!.. – в запале начала маленькая шинигами, не понимая, что с Ичиго такое случилось, что он согласился.

\- Да тихо ты! – не выдержал рыжий. – Опять атаку пропустим, если так орать! 

Рукия посмотрела на него, как на полного идиота, но ничего отвечать не стала и повернулась к приятелю спиной, осматривая окрестности в поисках угрозы. Чёрт... Ичиго повёл себя слишком грубо, однако он просто не знал, чем объяснить Кучики свой выбор! Куросаки действительно не смог произнести слово «нет», хотя оно такое короткое и вроде бы простое... 

\- Я подумал, что раз мы на их территории, то, наверное, следует играть по их же правилам, - после неловкого молчания выдавил он, глядя себе под ноги. – Ну, как это... быть дипломатичным, вот! 

\- Ладно уже, - вполголоса произнесла Рукия, вздохнув. – Что сделано, то сделано! Они сами сказали, что надо вернуть украденную реликвию и не допустить жертв среди мирного населения... Лучше смотри в оба, враг может появиться, когда угодно!

Несмотря на то, что Кучики по сути ничего особенного не сказала, рыжий понял, что она больше не сердилась и, может быть, даже согласилась с его мыслями. Ну и слава Ками! Вспомнив о недавней оплошности, Ичиго снова замолчал, сосредоточившись на работе. Не хотелось, чтобы такой сильный противник атаковал их внезапно! Хотя разве какой-то арранкар может оказаться сильнее Айзена, с которым Куросаки схлестнулся и победил? Но ведь это было давно, и с тех пор парню не попадались действительно стоящие соперники... Порой шинигами было уже просто невмоготу, так хотелось подраться, но что за драка, если враг после первого же удара разлетается на частички реяцу?! С такой стороны, конечно, здорово, что Ичиго вот-вот столкнётся с арранкаром, однако, лучше бы это произошло не во время каникул! 

Они напряжённо молчали, не двигаясь, и слушали доносившиеся снизу отзвуки музыки и восторженные вопли толпы. На площади у подножья холма, - сотни туристов, и что, если противник появится именно там? Как тогда действовать? Ана и Алехандро ушли, рискнули оставить своих сослуживцев, которые не совсем понимали, что им дозволено в сражении, а что нет! Может, здесь есть какие-то особенности местности, из-за чего возможности кидо или зандзюцу ограничены?

\- Есть что-нибудь? – слабым шёпотом спросил Куросаки после нескольких минут тишины. Рукия лучше ощущала реяцу, на неё была надежда вовремя или даже заранее обнаружить незваного гостя.

\- Тихо, не мешай! – рыжий фыркнул, но промолчал. – Пока ничего нет, - смилостивившись, прошептала та, - но наши друзья очень-очень далеко, я уже почти перестала ощущать их реяцу.

\- Думаешь, мы сможем найти эту их реликвию? – парень как-то сомневался. Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы поручить Пустым украсть такую крутую и важную штуку, если ты сам – арранкар! Наверняка же там какой-то план похитрее, может, главарь этой банды уже получил то, что ему было нужно, и не придёт?

\- Сможем, если ты не будешь так громко дышать! – снова зашикала на него Кучики. Примолкший Куросаки собирался ответить гневной репликой, однако в последний момент сдержался. Так, того и гляди, они на самом деле врага упустят! И как смотреть в глаза зазнайке Алехандро, если он, временный шинигами, не сможет поймать обычного арранкара?

Характерный (но, если быть честным, давно позабытый) звук в буквальном смысле разрезал пространство в паре метров выше и левее их. Встрепенувшийся и.о. шинигами выругался про себя и вскинул Зангецу, готовясь нанести удар, как только враг покажется. 

\- Твою ж!.. - в их реальный мир из Уэко Мундо ступил невысокий подросток, одетый в обычные белые хакама и короткую белую жилетку. В первый момент он показался Ичиго смутно знакомым, но Куросаки не помнил, где видел его прежде. Однако стоило луне выйти из-за облаков и осветить холм, как временный шинигами мгновенно вспомнил, кто обладал таким прищуром, ярко-голубыми волосами и дырой в животе. – Где носит этих засранцев?! 

\- Г... г... Гриммджо! – позабыв обо всём не свете, в полный голос заорал Куросаки, опустив меч. На него тут же накатила волна бешеного восторга от того, что врагом оказался не кто иной, как бывший Секста Эспада! Тот, озиравший хозяйским взглядом окрестности, опустил голову и оскалился, обнаружив внизу двух шинигами. – Спускайся сюда, зараза, я надеру тебе задницу!

\- Что за наезды, рыжий?! – крикнул тот. – Я тебя вообще не знаю!

Ичиго даже не интересовало сейчас, каким образом Джаггерджек уцелел в горниле той войны и каким ветром его занесло сюда, в Испанию (хотя это объясняло, почему о Гриммджо ничего не было слышно и его сочли мёртвым). Важно то, что через столько лет у него опять появилась возможность схватить кошака за холку и отхлестать его, чтобы этот придурок больше не вздумал носа высовывать из своего Уэко!

\- Ичиго, придурок, погоди! – Рукия ухватила приятеля за руку, останавливая. – Посмотри, это же не он! – подросток наверху поковырял мизинцем в ухе и звучно зевнул. – Тот арранкар был старше!

Временный шинигами внимательно посмотрел на своего противника, на что мальчишка ответил ещё одним оскалом, более широким и угрожающим. Ну да, Джаггерджек выглядел более взрослым, но...

\- Слышь, малявка! 

\- Я тебе не малявка, дебил! – рявкнул голубоволосый паренёк.

\- Тебя Гриммджо зовут? – уточнил Ичиго, не обратив внимание на продемонстрированное возмущение.

\- Ну, типа да, - снова заскучав, ответил арранкар.

\- Чего тебе ещё надо? – обратился рыжий к Рукии, и та не нашлась, что ответить. Куросаки, довольно потерев руки, снова поднял голову, переполнившись предвкушением шикарной схватки. – Вали сюда давай, я тебе рожу начищу!

Мальчишка немного наклонился, рассматривая шинигами, и несколько переменился в лице. Вспомнил, что ли?

\- Эй, рыжий, а я вроде бы тебя помню, - прорычал он, - Куросаки, да? Ещё сто лет бы не видел твою наглую рожу! Придурок из моей прошлой жизни... 

\- Засранец, - радостно улыбнулся рыжий, уже приготовившись использовать банкай. 

\- А, так он, значит, переродился, - прошептала стоявшая возле парня Рукия, однако новое знание никак не помогло ей понять, что нужно делать. Кучики совершенно растерялась, только переводила взгляд с одной довольной физиономии на другую и пыталась сообразить, как ей предотвратить сражение. Если сейчас пойдёт настоящая битва, точно будут жертвы!

\- Ичиго, не теряй головы!

\- Выходит, ты у нас околел, - довольно рыкнул Куросаки, смерив взглядом старого врага, - и снова вернулся! Что, неужели на историческую родину потянуло, раз ты тут переродился?

\- А сам-то? – вторил ему арранкар, тоже потянувшийся за духовным мечом. – Что, удивлён, увидев меня? – Ичиго насмешливо фыркнул, а его противник горделиво выпрямился, ткнув себя в грудь. – У меня девять жизней, между прочим! Не то, что у тебя, жалкий шинигами!

\- Слушай, Эспада! – когда в разговор неожиданно для обоих вступила девушка, парни тут же замолчали, Гриммджо остановился, не обнажив зампакто. Рукия, которая решительно привлекла к себе внимание, поёжилась под его любопытным взглядом и продолжила чуть менее уверенно: - Это ты и твои сообщники украли ту реликвию из местного храма?

Поняв, что долгожданное сражение откладывается, тот опять зевнул:

\- Типа того.

\- Но зачем?!

\- Ха, думаешь, я тебе так и скажу? – громогласный хохот Джаггерджека заставил Куросаки низко зарычать и рвануться к нему, занося меч для удара. Арранкар увернулся, сделав в воздухе сальто, и заложив руки в карманы, легко приземлился в воздухе на обе ноги. – Глупая мелкая шинигами, ты так и не выросла?

\- Заткнись! – вскрикнула Кучики, смутившись. – Проблемы моего роста тебя не касаются, арранкар!

\- Я понял-понял, - насмешливо фыркнул Гриммджо, снова зевая. Он, не обращая на противников внимания, отвлёкся, оглядел лежащий внизу мегаполис и одним движением руки снова открыл Гарганту.

\- Эй! – промахнувшийся Куросаки затормозил и с ужасом понял, что их враг сейчас может сделать ноги. – Ты куда, урод?! 

\- Извини, - ухмылка бывшего Сексты стала шире, - но сейчас сюда примчатся два местных заводилы из ваших, а я хочу набить морду лично тебе! – судя по широкому оскалу Куросаки, он испытывал примерно такое же желание, только по отношению к Джаггерджеку. – Короче, Куросаки! Через неделю в твоей... как там эту дыру... Каракуре, вот, понял?! И попробуй мне не явиться!

\- Стоять! – вне себя заорал Ичиго, но он не успел остановить арранкара. Джаггерджек ступил в чёрный проём Гарганты и исчез, а пальцы временного шинигами схватили лишь воздух, немного не дотянувшись до бледной тонкой руки. – Чёрт! Удрал, зараза!

Рыжий с силой швырнул свой зампакто на дорогу. Как он мог упустить Гриммджо?! Куросаки же отколошматил его, ещё когда тот состоял в Эспаде, а тут Ичиго не смог остановить какого-то подростка! 

\- Я тебя ещё достану! – проорал парень в темноту, хотя знал, что арранкар его вопль уже не услышит. – Трус! Вернись немедленно, мы не закончили!

\- Ичиго... Ичиго! – Рукии не сразу удалось до него дозваться, временный шинигами ещё долго бесновался в воздухе, лишь каким-то чудом не нанося разрушений всему вокруг. Иначе как бы они смогли оправдаться перед своими коллегами за сокрушительную неудачу? Задание-то Боги смерти не выполнили, им даже не удалось узнать, где находился украденный крест... – Перестань уже! – Куросаки, которого девушка дёрнула за руку, посмотрел на неё мутноватым и очень злым взглядом и собирался продолжить, но пощёчина его быстро отрезвила. Парень растерянно заморгал – он привык к разным ударам: пяткой или кулаком, но не к такому! – Что за истерику ты закатил?! Как маленький ребёнок! Лучше подумай, что мы скажем нашим друзьям!

Ичиго молчал, зажав ладонью горящую щёку. Проклятье, да что же такое, напасть за напастью! Сначала дурацкая просьба о помощи, затем какая-то совершенно глупая битва, теперь – появление Джаггерджека, который скрылся, не успели они подраться! Разве тот Гриммджо был таким трусом?! Удрал, даже не попробовал нанести удар! Постояв немного, парень вздохнул и сел на землю.

\- Плевать я хотел на то, что мы им скажем! - буркнул он, утерев кулаком нос. – Я не смог достать этого паршивого кошака, - уныло произнёс временный шинигами, - я не смог достать какого-то паршивого кошака, чёрт возьми, Рукия! Я, что, настолько расклеился?!

\- Вовсе нет! – обернувшись, воскликнула Кучики. Она заняла позицию рядом с ним и продолжала пристально оглядываться, но время шло, а никто из мира Пустых не собирался возвращаться. Наконец, поняв, что момент для атаки был упущен окончательно, девушка вздохнула и осторожно присела возле друга на небольшой камень. – Просто мы были слегка в шоке от случившегося и не сориентировались вовремя. К тому же, он назначил тебе... встречу, - неуверенно добавила шинигами. 

\- Да, но это будет потом!- огрызнулся Ичиго, который всё никак не мог поверить в свою неудачу. – Когда я уже вернусь в Каракуру, понимаешь? – Рукия смотрела на него, явно не понимая всей важности только что произошедшего. - Там не будет ни этого лейтенанта, ни его подруги! Я так и останусь в их памяти никчёмным риокой, который не смог выполнить простецкое поручение! 

Ну да, Кучики тяжело понять его слова. Она-то как раз не знала, каково это – испытывать на себе страшнейший груз ответственности и знать, что от тебя зависят судьбы многих. Ичиго думал, что после победы над Айзеном это страшное ощущение, когда не имеешь права на ошибку и проигрыш, исчезнет... но сейчас оно вернулось со всей силой, на которую было способно. И давило, давило, давило! «Ну, ты молодец, Куросаки... Заканчивается третий день твоих каникул, а ты уже наделал кучу глупостей и до конца своих дней от них не отмоешься!» Кучики и так думала, что их местные коллеги – более умные и крутые, и попытка показать ей обратное обернулась полным провалом.

Точно не надо было ехать сюда. Теперь уж не избежать шуточек от Ишшина, громкого ржача Ренджи и презрительного фырканья от Рукии, что он полный неудачник.

\- А по-моему, они относятся к этому очень легко, - вдруг тихо произнесла та.– Ну, по крайней мере, мне кажется...

\- С чего это ты взяла такое? – глянул на неё рыжий, которому стало ещё хуже от неумелой и явной попытки его подбодрить.

\- Смотри сам: Ана сказала, что нам нужно не убить арранкара, а только не допустить жертв среди мирного населения, так? – Ичиго всё ещё не понимал, к чему клонила подруга, но поразмыслив, согласно кивнул. – Мы его спугнули, значит, он не успел связаться со своими сообщниками. Собственно, мы сделали всё так, как нам велели! Алехандро и Лусии осталось лишь забрать свою реликвию, - пожав плечами, закончила свою мысль Рукия. – А надрать Гриммджоу задницу ты сможешь и в Каракуре.

Ичиго смерил подругу одним из своих лучших мрачных взглядов и, потерев затылок, сказал совершенно не то, что собирался:

\- А ты, похоже, очень ими прониклась. Я имею в виду, нашими друзьями местными. Понимаешь едва ли не с полуслова, защищаешь, - глубокомысленно произнёс временный шинигами, - восторгаешься едва ли не так же сильно, как и Бьякуей...

\- Что за глупости ты несешь?! – кулачок Рукии со всей силой опустился рыжему на голову, и охнувший Куросаки покачнулся. – Можно подумать, они наши враги! Просто... – потиравший ушибленное место парень озадаченно уставился на свою подругу, которая совершенно внезапно погрустнела. – Просто они все здесь такие... легкомысленные, что ли. Несерьёзные, забавные, они так легко относятся к своей работе, но при этом им всё удаётся. Это непривычно и подкупает, наверное, - тихо усмехнулась девушка, теребя одну из ниточек своей юбки. – У нас же всё не так, понимаешь? Когда я жила в Руконгае, мы думали только о том, где бы достать воды и еды, редко когда можно было позволить себе жить, развлекаясь. В Академии тоже особо не до шуток, а...

\- А уж у Бьякуи самому шутить не захочется, - закончил вместо неё Ичиго, прекрасно знавший, что та скажет. 

Да ладно, всё понятно, и ему ничего с этим нельзя поделать... Вон как у Кучики глаза горели, когда с Лусией разговаривала или с тем же Мартинесом! Ясное дело, они успели подружиться, а может, и ещё что-нибудь большее возникло.

Только не это. Ичиго хотелось побиться сейчас головой о ту каменную стену, да только это бы вряд ли помогло. Он проиграл, да? Чёрт с ним, с идиотом Гриммджо! Из-за него Ичиго проиграл сражение за Рукию... 

\- Не обижай нии-саму! – немедленно вступилась Кучики за старшего брата. – У него самый замечательный на свете характер! Просто он привык отдыхать немного по-другому, не так, как мы.

\- Его бы сюда, - пробурчал, невесело улыбаясь, Куросаки, - на перевоспитание. За недельку точно научится, как правильно отдыхать, - лучшая шутка, на которую он сейчас был способен. Какое уж тут веселье, если Ичиго так и не смог ничего сделать, прозевал тот момент, когда всё ещё можно было исправить! Кому теперь нужно и важно знать, что он на самом деле чувствовал совсем не то, что говорил этой девчонке? 

Только показывать это Рукии – особенно Рукии – никак нельзя.

Кучики его шпильку касательно любимого брата на этот раз пропустила, видимо, в душе всё-таки была согласна с ним. Нет, в самом деле, Ичиго бы тоже не отказался, чтобы и в Каракуре можно было так работать – не на износ, не ползти на последнем издыхании защищать город от очередного врага, а с непринуждённой лёгкостью, как будто Пустой или арранкар никуда не убежит и пришёл только ради дружеского поединка! Однако всегда лучше там, где нас нет... и шинигами Сейрейтея никогда не станут похожими на их испанских коллег.

\- Если тебе тут так нравится, - Ичиго сделал глубокий вдох и сжал кулаки, молясь, чтобы голос не задрожал, - попроси Бьякую или своего тайчо, они наверняка могут устроить командировку по обмену опытом. Прихватишь Ренджи или кого-нибудь ещё, отдохнёте хорошенько...

\- Дурак, - едва слышно фыркнула девушка, скрестив руки на груди. – Попроси тайчо, прихвати Ренджи... Смысл какой? Тебя же здесь не будет...

И хотя последние слова Рукия произнесла почти неслышно, сидевший рядом парень всё равно встрепенулся. Сердце ёкнуло, и Ичиго замер на мгновение, потому что сразу не мог осмыслить и поверить. Она только что сказала, что... о, Боги... Куросаки прокрутил в голове её слова ещё раз, припомнил события последних дней и тихо спросил:

\- Я дурак, да?

\- Ещё какой, - с готовностью подхватила Кучики, как бы невзначай пересаживаясь поближе. Рыжий этого манёвра не заметил, напряжённо решая, что делать дальше. – Даже не сообразил, - растягивая слова, чтобы подразнить парня, добавила шинигами, - что ты-то победил Гриммджо, а Мартинес-фукутайчо – ещё нет! Лусия же ничего такого не говорила.

Куросаки почесал затылок, глупо улыбаясь:

\- Блин, и правда...

\- А ещё... а ещё только такой дурак, как ты, мог решить, что их лейтенант мне нравится! – с деланной невозмутимостью продолжила та и театрально вздохнула: - Что я всё-таки в тебе нашла? 

\- Я сейчас тебе покажу, что, - пообещал совершенно счастливый Ичиго и, преодолев, наконец, некстати возникшую робость, одной рукой обнял девушку, прижимая к себе.

Пошли они все! Ишшин с его придумками, Бьякуя, Гриммджо и испанцы этих... Есть же нечто более важное, и это нечто всегда было с ним, а Куросаки, идиот, действительно ничего не видел! Понял только, когда испугался потерять...

\- Пусти, дурак! Нас же увидеть могут!

Через пару минут на высокой части стены вприпрыжку показалась Лусия и, вспрыгнув на небольшую башенку, помахала рукой с каким-то зажатым в ней предметом.

\- Отлично, мы нашли нашу пропажу! – воскликнула она. Немного запоздавший Алехандро толкнул её локтем в бок, призывая замолчать; осёкшаяся Ортега немного поморгала, глядя на картину, а потом громко и радостно закричала, чтобы её уж точно услышали: - Эй, а кто там говорил, что вы не голубки?! На-вра-ли!

Застигнутые врасплох целовавшиеся шинигами немедленно оторвались друг от друга и, покраснев, осуждающе посмотрели на офицера, которая ответила им счастливой детской улыбкой.

\- Всё, ребята, работа сделана! – Лусия, впихнув начальнику найденную вещь, подскочила к коллегам и легко поставила их обоих на ноги. – Спасибо, что не тронули арранкарчика! Правда, он замечательный? Такой милый котёнок, я вот всё жду, когда Хана его побьёт, тогда я смогу завязать этой пантерке бантик на хвосте! – защебетала испанка, и смущённые Ичиго с Рукией тоже невольно заулыбались, представив себе Джаггерджека в таком виде.

\- Ичиго его победил однажды, - гордо сообщила ей Кучики, не отпуская ладонь парня... теперь уже действительно своего парня.

\- Что, правда? – встрепенулся молчавший до сих пор Мартинес, и Куросаки хмыкнул, запустив руку в волосы. И правда, хороший он мужик, этот лейтенант... как Ичиго раньше не понял?

\- Было дело, да...

\- Расскажи! – немедленно потребовал мужчина, ошарашив парня, – тот и не думал, что испанец мог брать такие ноты! Лусия же, взяв подругу под ручку, звонко рассмеялась:

\- Вот и отлично! Ичиго расскажет Хане про арранкарчика, а я, - Ортега заговорщицки подмигнула Рукии, - покажу вам места для поцелуев в Барселоне! – развеселившаяся шинигами тут же отпустила покрасневшую Кучики и, вскочив на каменную стену, развернулась к друзьям. - Господа Боги смерти, приготовьтесь, это будут ваши самые лучшие каникулы! Barcelona Open corazones!


End file.
